Equipo 7 AU Road to ninja
by Carlo Uzumaki
Summary: Como comenzó todo, Sakura llorando la partida de sus padres, un Sasuke sin preocupaciones y mujeriego y un Menma amado y querido por todos convirtiéndose en un demonio... revive la experiencia shinobi del equipo 7 en un universo alterno... Road to ninja
1. Orígenes

Quiero aclarar que naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto si la obra fuera mia ... desde que empezó naruto hubiera puesto el naruhina. XD

_**Prologo**_

**La siguiente historia sera basada en los personajes de Road to ninja, el cual el universo es alterno, estaran los puntos de vista tanto de Sakura, Menma y Sasuke ... las parejas las determinare con el tiempo pero no se preocupen si pondre algo de romance... aunque sea raro hehe.**

Habían pasado 12 años, 12 años desde que sus padres habían decidido salvar la aldea y dejarla sola, 12 tristes años deseando que su sentimiento fuera desapareciendo con arduos estudios y con esfuerzo sobrehumano, pero cada vez que el kunai golpeaba el centro de su objetivo, sentía las lágrimas apretar su cuello, no quería llorar, no debía llorar.

-porqué no lloras-

Esa voz solo podía pertenecerle a alguien.

-Ino ... que haces aquí-

La tímida Ino Yamanaka, su mejor amiga, cuanto le alegraba verla con esa timidez suya y sus cachetes sonrojados.

-cho chouji me di dijo que estarías aquí-

-hehehe soy tan obvia- sonríe falsamente en un intento de no mostrarle mi tristeza.

-No tienes que ocultarlo... mañana es 10 de Octubre- hablo con sincero pésame- s se que tus pa padres... - se quedo con la palabra en el aire.

Debía decirle, decirle que no preocupara, que ... a quien engañaba. Cuando menos lo pensé, ino se acerco a mi y me abrazo, me abrazo como si realmente con eso arreglara todo, si con eso pudiera dejar de llorar, si con eso todo mi mundo fuera a...

-No quiero que te contengas- dijo dulcemente- llora.

Y entonces lo hice... llore como nunca, mañana se cumpliría 12 años desde que perdí a mis padres, y mas dolor era que mañana ... me convertiría en genin, Sakura Haruno por fin se convertiría en ninja... y ellos no estarían ahí para apoyarme.

**Hola he leído por un buen tiempo los fanfic y me he vuelto adicto a esta costumbre de leer y escribir. .. leyendo uno de ellos se me vino la idea de esta historia con los personajes de Road to Ninja... deseo de corazón que amen esta historia como yo lo haré... este es el prólogo pronto subiré el primer capítulo**


	2. comienzo ¡sere ninja!

_**Antes de continuar quiero aclarar que Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Kishimoto ... si hubiera sido mi idea hubiera echo que Naruto hubiera salvado a Sasuke antes de volverse tan como digo... emo.**_

**Mucho gusto se que debi haber subido el primer capítulo junto con el prologo pero como me emocione y aun no lo concluia pues ya ven hehehehe, espero que no los decepcione y estare de acuerdo con mas seguidores ok... XD pues a leer.**

_**Sakura Haruno**_

La academia ninja de konoha era como todas las demas academias, calida un lugar para continuar con sus estudios, un lugar pacifico.

Sin embargo hoy un tumulto de gente amenazaba con destruir las puertas... cientos de padres emocionados querian confirmar que sus hijos se volverian genins, por un momento senti tristeza cuando vi todas esas miradas llenas de esperanza con sus pequeños. .. me habia perdido en mi mente cuando choque con alguien.

-fijate niña- exclamo el muchacho rubio.

\- Yo perdona...-no pude decir otra cosa cuando la mujer de cabellos rojos le golpeo la nuca.

-Menma... que te he dicho sobre tu actitud- hablaba con furia en sus ojos y con sus cabellos ondulando salvajemente.

\- Pero kushina...- otro golpe que lo dejo en el suelo inconciente.

-no importa si mueres un dia de estos- hablaba con una vena en la frente- no dejare de gopearte hasta que me digas mama... o mejor mami- le dijo esto ultimo agarrandolo de la oreja.

\- au au au si kushi au au au ok mama aaaaaaaa mami, mami - le solto riendose.

\- ese es mi pequeño-

Yo me quede viendo el teatro que hicieron cuando el padre de Menma se acerco a mi.

\- tu eres Haruno Sakura verdad-

\- si mucho gusto señor Namikaze- quise ocultar mi verguenza por hablar con el ninja mas poderoso de la aldea... Minato Namikaze.

-el gusto es mio, no todos los dias me encuentro con la hija de los heroes de Konoha- tal vez esa frase debio lastimarme, pero esa voz tan dulce y gentil en su hablar, me hacia solo sonrojarme.

Minato Namikaze fue la tercera persona quien mas respeto le tenia... aparte de ser su primer amor platonico, siempre soñaba cuando era niña que el era un niño y que se enamoraba de ella, y la protegia de la oscuridad, Minato era un generoso hombre ademas de ser el ninja llamado el rayo amarrillo de Konoha.

-que le estas viendo a mi hombre- dijo kushina con una mirada tenebrosa,

No me habia percatado que me deje llevar por mis sueños viendo a Minato con un poco de saliva saliendo- perdoneme, no fue mi intencion- decia con la esperanza de que la Habanera Sangienta no hiciera honor a su nombre con su cuerpo.

-mi mama te va a matar- decia Menma con carcajadas.

-no te preocupes mi niña, estoy segura que es culpa de otro- se le quedo viendo a Minato.

-pero mi vida...- hablaba temblando.

-nada de mi vida... por que diablos tenias que ser guapo- le dijo jalandole la oreja

-a donde me llevas- suplicaba el rayo amarillo de Konoha.

\- por tu culpa ahora me siento ansiosa de recordarte que eres mio- hablaba con una sonrisa siniestra y a la vez ... seductora.

-menma regresaremos a recogerte cuando hayan acabado- miro de reojo a Minato que estaba rogando por su cuerpo- bueno talvez solo yo si tu padre sobrevive ... nos vemos cariño y trata bien a tu amiga, que mis castigos contigo son dolorosos- se fue jalando a Minato.

Yo me quede pensativa por aquella reaccion de Kushina. .. ¿que no regresaria... porque no lo haria?

\- solo espero que no me hagan un hermano... me gusta mi soledad- dijo esperando en la puerta.

Entonces asimile sus palabras. .. o por dios, su amor platonico con Kushina, quedo hirviendo como un tomate. La vos de Menma le saco de sus m pensamientos.

\- a si que le hija de los heroes por fin se hara ninja... te deseo suerte- me dijo menma caminando a la puerta

Por un momento me sonroje, Menma le adulo, le deseo suerte, iva a regresarsela cuando el volteo su mirada y hablo.

-Porque usualmente lo echas a perder- un aura de depresion corrio por mi ser.

Bueno no importaba ese dia me convertiria en una ninja y nadie lo evitaria ni el examen, ni Menma ni...

-¡olle tu! - no todos menos ella

\- hola hinata, ¿Cómo estas?- le dije lo mas calmada posible.

-deja los modales para otras, se lo que intentas llevarte bien con sus padres y hablar con el... pero te lo aseguro Haruno Menma es mio- se fue adento del plantel y me quede afuera pensando que tal vez si seria dificil.

El patio era un lugar ordinario, muchos estudiantes recibian sus bandas haciendoles acreedores del orgullo ninja, a lo lejos vi a mi amiga Ino.

-Ino por aquí-

-Sa Sakura ¿como estas?-

-bien gracias. .. lista para convertirme en genin-

-si quieres va vamos ju juntas- me sonrio dulcemente.

\- ok ino-

A lo lejos venia chouji con su mejor amigo shikamaru.

-lo logre chouji, realmente lo logre... hahahaha... pense que lo echaria a perder - hablaba con estrellas en sus ojos y una sonrisa de bobo mostrando dos dientes.

-yo nunca dude de ti Shikamaru- decia chouji, cuando de repente nos vio- hey Ino... Sakura ¿como estan?

-muy bien gracias chouji... veo que ya tienen sus bandas-

-si si y ya son ninjas ¿verdad chouji?- hablo Ino.

\- si la verdad fue facil- nos sonrio chouji.

No queria quedarme con la duda- y chouji una pregunta... ¿que hay que hacer?-.

\- hahaha perdon Sakura pero mi nuevo deber como genin no me permite decirtelo- me dijo un chouji con un pequeño toque de arrogancia en su voz.

\- Si Sakura no te diremos que tienes que hacer un clon de sombra- decia arrogante shikamaru y la ves tan... dobe.

\- si seras shikamaru- decia con un golpe a su amigo y sonriendonos a mi y a Ino. -les deseo suerte- y se marcho con shikamaru.

\- cho chouji ha enflacado mucho n no lo crees sa Sakura-

\- hahaha creo que si... esa dieta se la toma muy en serio- dije con una mueca.

Caminando hacia el salon vi a varios compañeros teniendo sus bandas, vi a shino del clan aburame echando insecticida a su salon antes de comenzar, nos reímos Ino y yo por que se supone que por ser del clan aburame sus jutsus debian ser de insectos. También vimos a la princesita Hyuga arrebatandole la banda a su mentor y mostrandosela a alguien adelante. .. mi sorpresa fue a un Menma también mostrandole una banda con su sonrisa arrogante, ambos eran presumidos y arrogantes.

\- Tal para cual ¿no Ino?- le comente a ino sacandola de su pena sin darme cuenta que veia a alguien que también le mostraba su banda a un joven mayor.

-ya viste hermano, lo logre y fue tan fácil, estoy seguro que te superare Itachi- decia con una sonrisa de niño pequeño

-hahaha claro Sasuke si entrenas mucho y te esfuerzas estoy seguro que seras mejor que yo... aunque no me gustaria recordarte que yo me hice chunin a tu edad- decia golpeando la frente de Sasuke y riendose.

\- olle- decia Sasuke inflando sus cachetes.

Me rei de aquella tierna escena, Itachi parecia un gran hermano y confiaba plenamente en Sasuke, ellos dos eran el orgullo Uchiha y parecia que tambien el orgullo de mi mejor amiga- ino estas babeando-

-¡QUEEEEE!-exclamó toda roja como un tomate.

-hahaha era broma continuemos-

Ya habia llegado el momento atravesamos la puerta de nuestro salon justo en el momento en que un chico hacia su clon juro que cuando pasó lo oi ronronear como un gato.

\- fe felicidades ki kiba- menciono Ino.

\- gracias Ino también les deseo suerte- nos habló con los ojos cerrados y saludando como gato.

\- ok Ino ... ¿estas lista?-

-s s sí-

-vamos-

Cuando sali me sentía tan orgullosa pasamos el examen, lo habíamos logrado no pude aprovecharlo mas con Ino porqué sus padres fueron por ella... ni con Kiba por sus padres, ni con chouji, shikamaru, shino, hasta la compañía de Menma o Hinata me hubiera ayudado... estaba sola.

-felicidades Sakura- paso de largo Sasuke e Itachi saludandome con las manos.

Me quede un rato más para ver si algiien me pedia que la acompañara o algo por el estilo... nadie estaba sola y cuando estaba a punto de llorar alguien me grito.

-Sakura creo que hay que celebrar ¿no?- grito un viejo con una pipa en su boca.

Fue tanta mi felicidad que corri a abrazarlo- gracias por venir Sandaime Hokage- lo abrazaba con lagrimas en mi rostro.

-no es nada mi pequeña Sakura. .. estoy tan orgulloso de ti-

No me importaba si dijesen que el viejo Sarutobi era un pervertido, alcohólico o perezoso Hokage, sabia que si la aldea o ella necesitaban de el, él los protegería con su cuerpo y alma. Porque asi era él.


	3. El recuerdo de la verdad

_**Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Kishimoto, si dueran mios hubiera hecho que el equipo 7 fuera el 5 ... solo porque es mi numero favorito hehehe**_

**Me siento tan emocionado ya comencé con mis primeros seguidores y dos review ... no se preocupen les contestare hehehe... a leer.**

**El recuerdo de la verdad**

**sakura haruno**

Después de la fiesta que me hizo el tercer hokage junto con algunos Anbus (que ha regaños asistieron) ese dia no volvi a sentirme triste.

Camine a mi casa, estaba iluminada la calle y la gente aunque era poca seguian vagando por los locales, cuando iba llegando me encontré con Itachi Uchiha saliendo de un bar con su compañero de Akatsuki y amigo Deidara.

-Si Itachi no te digo por que si... pero si usamos tus influencias "Uchihas" podríamos vender mis manualidades y que nos volvamos famosos- decia en un tono ebrio.

-Haha si te vuelves famoso o destruirias todo por que tu arte suele explotar o simplemente dejarías Akatsuki y tu muy bien sabes que eres fundamental para el equipo- le comentó tomándole del hombro.

-eso si... por eso ip eres mi amigo ip no no mi mejor amigo ip.- empezaba a tener hipo, me iba a reir cuando me llamo ese chico rubio.

\- tu niña ip ven- me llamo con sus manos - para ti ip ¿que es el arte?-

-hehe pues es la expresión de los sentimientos plasmados en algún objeto fisico... bueno eso creo- le conteste con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-exacto niña, y si ip tienes un sentimiento lleno de pasión ¿que crees que pase?-

\- no lo se -

-¡SALE EN FORMA DE EXPLOSI...-le golpeo Itachi y se desmallo en el suelo.

-Perdonelo señorita Haruno, cuando esta borracho es mas impredecible-

\- hahaha no se preocupe ... parece un buen sujeto-.

No conocia a nadie de Akatsuki, pero según el tercer Hokage, Itachi habia tenido la idea de juntar a mercenario para pelear por el bien de la aldea de Konoha, apenas habian reunido a 10, e Itachi decidio que con ellos serian suficientes, ellos hacen misiones exclusivamente de rango S o órdenes del Hokage, (aunque me preocupa el tercero por que a veces le piden cosas tontas)

Flashback

_-Itachi es de suma importancia usar la habilidad de nagato para limpiar la zona oeste de Konoha un radio de 2 km a la redonda-_

_-Hokage ¿hara una nueva zona de entrenamiento anbu?-_

_\- queee... no , haremos un super reventon y construiremos la pista de caballos mas grande de todas ... y tal vez un burdel al centro- exclamaba con fuego en los ojos_

_Estaba ahi por oden del viejo por que queria hablarme de un asunto serio, pero si se, que tanto Itachi como yo nos caimos al suelo._

Fin del Flashback

\- No creas que Akatsuki sea debil por estas situaciones o por anteriores momentos que estes pensando señorita Haruno- no puede ser que todo el mundo puede leerle la mente- Nosotros Akatsuki debemos llevar la paz y tranquilidad al mundo shinobi ... no podemos permitirnos mas pérdidas humanas y valiosas- me hablo como si entendiera la ultima frase y en unos segundos la entendí.

Flashback

_Salia Itachi murmurando cosas a regañadientes del estudio del hokage, porque aunque sea tonta la misión, era una misión. _

_\- viejo no entiendo para que creaste Akatsuki si sólo los mandas a eso-_

_-Sakura todo tiene su motivo- dijo con una gota de sangre en la nariz._

_\- no quiero ni imaginar que esta pensando viejo pervertido. .. asi ¿Porque me mando a llamar? -_

_\- solo espera que llegue Minato-_

_-¡Qué dijo Minato!. .. habla de Minato to to sen sensei- maldición de seguro era un tómate hablante- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJO!? Me hubiera peinado y arreglado antes...- no termine cuando alguien abrio la puerta._

_-¿Arreglarte para que?- pregunto un rubio, guapo, alto y confundido en la puerta._

_-¿Mi Mi Minato sen sen sensei?- soy fuerte quiero creer eso pero... simplemente cai de la silla._

_-Vez chica eres igual de pervertida que yo- hablo sonriendo el Hokage antes de que mi golpe lo lanzara al otro extremo de la habitación. _

_\- Shanarooooo- grite_

_\- Me perdi de algo- dijo Minato_

_\- de nada importante- dijimos ambos_

_\- ok quiero continuar a lo que iba, Sakura la razón por la que llame a Minato aparte de hacerte una broma fue porque el tiene una parte importante en esta historia... ¿minato podrías cerrar la puerta y poner un sello en ella ? Asi y también pon una barrera es peligroso que alguien escuche. -hai- Minato obedeció e hizo los sellos correspondientes para cumplir la orden del tercero, una vez hecho se sento junto a Sakura._

_\- Sakura falta poco para que te conviertas en una genin, y como tal no debe haber dudas en tu corazón- hablo con tal seriedad que me sorprendió que fuera el verdadero Sandaime Hokage- asi que por el gran cariño y esperanza que tengo sobre ti como Shinobi ... te contare lo que paso hace 12 años cuando tus padres fallecieron-_

_Senti que el aire me faltaba... ¿sera... por fin sabre? Lo que le paso a mi padre, la desaparición de mi madre, porque se fueron, el porque murieron, ¿que tenia que ver con Minato... que pasa con mi cabeza?_

_-fue hace 12 años- Minato comenzó hablar- yo aun era anbu a las órdenes del cuarto Hokage ... tu padre, mi labor era ser espía de la aldea de la arena, pues el 4 Kasekage habia amenazado a la aldea de Konoha para tener control de un arma conocida como büji, yo pedi la misión porque tenia miedo que atacarán Konoha para obtener al Kyubi, que en ese entonces vivia en el cuerpo de mi amada Kushina- respiro un poco y continuo- en ese entonces yo era el novio de Kushina era la mujer de mi vida -hizo énfasis en lo último- y sigue siendolo, bueno en ese entonces me dio la noticia que estaba embarazada, fue tanta nuestra alegría que pedi al 4 Hokage dejar mis labores para la protección de Kushina, el 4 accedió pues sabia lo feliz que debía ser... claro él hace unos meses tuvo el mismo placer que yo- hablo mientras me miraba._

_Estaba perdida, ok kyubi monstruo de 9 colas, ok Kasekage enojado ok... mi amado haciendo cosas malas con su esposa... ay dios ok pero que tiene que ver conmigo. _

_-Después la fecha llego- continuó Minato - ya hasta el nombre sabía Menma, todo iva de acuerdo al plan sin embargo otro temor llego, un desequilibrio en el chakra de Kushina, Tsunade una de las legendarias sannin de Konoha diagnóstico a Kushina y nos comento que era imposible tener al bebé siendo contenedora del kyubi, que la unica opción viable era convertir al nuevo niño en el contenedor para salvar a Kushina y a Menma- esto lo dijo apretando sus rodillas- y fue entonces cuando comenzó nuestras desgracias, de alguna manera el Kasekage se enteró de la debilidad de Kushina y mando un ejército a Konoha, tanto el 4 como yo junto a los mejores anbus fuimos al frente de la batalla, para darle tiempo a Tsunade de ayudar a Kushina, sin embargo ellos tenían otros planes - ya no podia hablar las lagrimas desbordaban sus rostro._

_\- ¿Que paso?- dije esperando lo peor._

_\- Ellos capturaron a tu madre- hablo de momento el tercero - mi deber en aquellos momentos era proteger personalmente a kushina, deje el cuidado de la aldea en manos de Danzo mi mejor amigo, sabia que el era igual de fuerte que yo, con el 4 y el rayo de Konoha en batalla, Danzo en la villa y yo cuidando a Kushina nada debia salir mal, sin embargo no nos esperabamos que el 4 Kasekage mandara solo a 5 de sus poderosos ninjas en busca de un objetivo ... tú- me quede estatica- Danzo creia que mandarian un ejército en busca de Kushina pero te tomaron a ti, y te llevaron al frente de la batalla, cuando el parto fue un éxito corri a la villa para socorrer a Danzo el cual estaba herido por la lucha, el se lamento de no haber protegido a tu madre- abri los ojos como plato_

_-mi mi ma madre- estaba conmocionada _

_\- Si Sakura. .. Mebuki Haruno fue asesinada- la primera punzada a mi corazón._

_\- Y mi padre... ¿que le paso al gran Kizashi Haruno? - grite con lágrimas en mis ojos._

_\- Perdón Haruno Sakura yo deje morir a tu padre- hablo Minato con un nudo en la garganta. _

_\- ¿por qué?-_

_\- porque tenia que salvarte- me hablo con lágrimas y una sonrisa- abandone a mi amigo de equipo para llevarte a un lugar seguro, fue mi orden ... mi misión, solo quedábamos Kizashi y yo, y del otro bando los 5 de la arena y el 4 Kasekage, Kizashi sabia de mi técnica, el Hiraishin no Jutsu, asi que la use, la use abandonando al 4, cuando regrese encontre los cuerpos de los 5 de la arena y el del 4, el dio su vida por la aldea, por kushina, por ... ti Sakura- dijo llorando, pues sabia que Kizashi era en ese entonces su amigo del equipó de Jiraiya._

_-es por esta razon que te mande a llamar- tomo la palabra el sandaime- tu padre fue un héroe, no se sacrifico solo por que si, el salvo a Minato, murio con la esperanza que tu tendrias un futuro, una ninja sorprendente, es por eso que te hable tanto Minato como yo, sabemos que la muerte del 4 no solo fue en una guerra... si no que dejó sus últimas esperanzas en que tu cambiarías el rumbo del mundo shinobi-_

Fin del flashback

-si lo se, me conto un dia el tercero que akatsuki fue creada después de la batalla del 4... nadie mas quería que otra vida se perdiese en guerra- comenté con una lágrima amenazando a mi rostro.

No me di cuenta cuándo Itachi se me acerco y golpeó mi frente con sus dos dedos- No se mucho, yo era joven cuando tu padre murio... pero algo si se, un padre no abandona a su hijo sin antes... estar convencido de que cambiara al mundo- me sonrio Itachi y se fue con Deidara en su hombro.

-gracias Itachi- lo solte en el aire, por que asi siempre era con el, siempre decia algo inspirador para después perderse en las sombras, tal vez por eso lo consideraba el 2 hombre que mas respetaba.

Por fin había llegado a mi casa, prendi el foco de la sala, me prepare un poco de ramen para ver una película, por que ese dia habia terminado y mañana por fin conocería su nuevo equipo.

-No te preocupes padre, madre, ... no los decepcionare-.

**_Me gusto este capítulo, vemos el porque murió Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno... bueno segun yo porque la película no mostro más, también se acerca la entrada de la persona que mas admira Sakura aver si adivinan quien es... bueno el siguiente capítulo es equipo 7 ... pero cambiare el enfoque ¿quien sera Sasuke o Menma? Hhaaha muahahahaha. Bye y recuerden marcar esta historia como favorita y dejar un review para mejorar mi estilo de escribir, críticas y comentarios son bienvenidos. _**


	4. Equipo 7

**_Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que Naruto y sus personajes no son míos. .. si lo fueran hubiera traducido la película the last para que todo el mundo la viera hahahah_**

**Hola mis lectores perdón si los hice esperar pero la universidad ya me esta pidiendo mucha parte de mi tiempo, pero aun asi quiero terminar este proyecto, ya tengo toda la trama en mi cabeza solo falta plasmarla... asi que comenzemos porque hoy hay cambió de perspectiva. ... disfrútenlo XD y no olviden dejar Review y follow. **

**Equipo 7**

**S****asuke Uchiha**

Cuándo me levante los primeros rayos de luz hicieron que cerrará los ojos a cualquier vistazo de haz solar, mi madre me levantaba.

-Sasuke. .. Sasuke se te hara tarde... como ninja debes actuar como tal- decia mi madre quitándome las cobijas.

-Madre espera... 5 minutos mas-

-¿Cuáles 5 minutos mas? ... vas a ser igual a tu padre y tu amigo no esperará mucho.

-¿Menma esta aqui?

\- sí, su madre le ordenó que pasará por ti... ya vez como es kushina.

Me levante rápidamente de la cama... no quería hacer esperar a Menma, no me preocupaba claro esta, pero su actitud es muy pesada, aun no se por que éramos amigos, nuestras actitudes chocaban, yo era carismático el muy silencioso, yo era galante el aulla a todas, yo... bueno él es

\- Teme baja o tendre que bajar por ti -grito Menma con claro enfado en la palabra.

-Dobe, te esperas, este hermoso cabello no se peina solo

-Sabes cuanto es mi frustración saber que estás atrasando mis avances.

-hahaha, no sólo por que seas hijo del rayo amarillo creas que eres mejor que yo.

\- No me compares con mi padre - me señalo - ambos sabemos que mis esfuerzos son solo mios... no que tu dependes de tu hermano y de tu clan.

No se, en su voz note arrogancia y ganas de pelear, pero... tenia razón porqué iba a negarlo gracias a mi clan, a mis padres que siempre me apoyan y a mi fuerte hermano, mi nival bajaría al nivel de... tal vez Shikamaru.

-Hahaha, si piensas que me hiere pensar que dependo de mi familia. .. estas equivocado, conozco mis habilidades y siempre es bueno tener el apoyo de mi clan y amigos, imaginate caminar por un camino de soledad y ambición- un ligero estrecimiento rodo por mi cuerpo... como un deja vu - No es mi estilo.

Pase por su lado con un toque de arrogancia, hacer enojar a Menma esa era su estilo.

-Teme- sonrió de lado,- si pensaras mas por tu entrenamiento y menos en tus conquistas, mejorarias y desarrollarías tu sharingan.

\- no tengo prisa, Itachi prometió enseñarme los principios básicos del Mangekyo Sharingan- me emocione al pensar que pronto Itachi me enseñaría tan poderosa técnica.

-No se porqué te emocionas, siempre te promete cosas y te golpea la frente.

-Confío en el.

-hahahaha, por eso no tengo hermanos, odiaria pensar como tú.

-eso es lo de menos adivina, quien tiene cita con ayame- me señale con brillo en mis ojos.

-por favor teme, no me interesan tus conquistas.

\- es tan genial ser tan guapo, solitas caen- vi a un grupo de chicas saludandome, si no hubiera sido por la mano del Dobe ya estaría entre ellas.

\- Realmente fastidias no se porque tengo que acompañarte.

-Porque le temes a tu mama.

\- ¡callate teme!

\- hahaha, deberías desenvolverte más conocer chicas.

-No me interesa.

\- A si estas interesado en la Hyuga.

\- No molestes ella se fijo en mi, a mi no me interesa.

\- entonces me imagino que no te preocuparía si yo le hablo.

\- hahaha quieres que te recuerde lo que paso cuando le hablaste.

_Flashback_

_Iba corriendo tras la sensual chica Hyuga, tan salvaje, tan dominante, tenia que ser mia, tenia que sentir sus labios, tenia que ..._

_\- aaaaaaaaaa- fui botado contra una pared cercana._

_\- si te vuelves a cercar a mi te cortaré lo que te hace hombre- me amenazó activando su Byakugan._

_Solto de mi camisa y se fue con esa salvaje forma de caminar... - wow, algun dia seras mia._

_Fin de flashback_

-Hahaha tienes razon- mencione con un gesto de temor, escondiendo mi hombria entre mis manos.

\- de todos modos, Hinata es mucho para ti.

\- tsk.

\- Sasuke, ¿quien crees que nos den de equipo?.

\- mmmmm no tengo idea ¿quien te gustaría?

\- por mí, solo sería lo mejor.

\- a mi me gustaría a Sakura Haruno y a Ino Yamanaka.

\- No preguntaré.

\- esas chicas estan como quieren- respondi de todos modos- ese cabello rubio, esos ojos, a si, también esa timidez, aaaaaaa, Menma me enciende, y Sakura ese cabello rosado y esos ojos jade, ¿Sabes algo? Por fin la reconoceria como hija de héroes, si me salva de éstas ganas terribles que tengo sobre ella.

-Hmp, eres insoportable.

Cuando llegamos a la academia nos percatamos que éramos los últimos en llegar y lo que me salvó de ser asesinado por Menma fue porque Iruka sensei aun no había llegado y un extraño hombre con un cigarro en la boca nos veia extrañado.

\- ¿se van a quedar parados o piensan entrar?

-tsk

-Hmp

\- Asi que son de pocas palabras- nos invito a pasar, tiro un poco de ceniza.

\- Dobe hay dos lugares alla.

Menma se sento en el lugar, y cuándo estaba a punto de sentarme fui jalado por una blanquecina mano.

-Disculpa ese es mi lugar- me empujo Hinata con el Byakugan activado.

\- Esta bien no te alteres- mencioné alterado- buscare otro lugar.

\- ¿Como estas Menma? - hablo Hinata.

\- No tienes a quien molestar.

\- Ninguno vale la pena

Hice un mueca de desagrado esa chica realmente estaba interesada en el nada carismático Menma Uzumaki, mientras que yo, siendo el mas guapo de esta generación ninja, debía pasarme sólo hasta el final de las sillas ... por suerte cambiaría mi situación. Una chica de cabellos rosados entro corriendo gritando- ¡PERDONE IRUKA SENSEI! Me quede dor... Azuma?.

\- Pero si es Sakura Haruno, la preferida de mi padre, ¿vas en este salon?

\- si.

\- Bueno te sugiero, que busques lugar.

\- hai

La chica estaba pérdida y como el gran caballero que soy levante la mano.

\- Hey Sakura aqui hay lugar.

-La niña se me acercó, me sonrió y tomó asiento, Menma volteo su rostro hacia mi murmurando con sus labios.

Teme

Así comienza el juego le respondí de la misma manera.

Hinata también volteo para ver a Sakura y amenazarla, me imagino que penso que Menma volteo por verla.

-Hola Sakura, te felicito por pasar la prueba.

\- Muchas gracias, realmente me esforcé.

\- Eso creo, imagínate oí comentarios que fuiste la mejor demostración.

\- ¿En serio?

En mi mente claro que no... no le mientas.

-claro... eres una promesa shinobi- si mentia era por una noble causa... tenerla entre mi cama. Podria tener solo 13 años pero si Itachi, perdió la virginidad a los 12, porque yo tengo que seguir esperando. Un rubor inundo su rostro.

\- Realmente crees que soy una promesa shinobi- sus ojos se tornaron calidos y una sonrisa melancólica marco su rostro. Por un momento me olvidé, de mi reto, me olvide que sólo le mentía, por un momento le respondí con sinceridad.

\- si, si lo creo.

No me percaté que los demas compañeros nos veían y Azuma nos veia esperando que terminaramos.

-Me imagino que puedo continuar ¿verdad?- los dos nos sonrojamos inmediatamente y el sensei continuó- bueno como les iba diciendo cada sensei ira pasando, nombrara a tres personas y se volvera su nuevo equipo, los nuevos equipos seran de tres genins y un jounin - se señaló con el dedo pulgar- Mi nombre es Azuma Sarutobi y a continuación me gustaría nombrar a ... Shikamaru Nara.

\- Presente.

\- pasa al frente- Shikamaru paso al frente, lo inspeccionó y dijo - un perdedor me imaginaba.

\- oiga, dijo indignado.

\- continuó ... Ino Yamanaka

\- s si- dijo Ino con mucha pena.

\- Pasa en frente- cuando llego la inspeccionó a igual que Shikamaru- No durarás mas de 2 dias. Un aura depresiva inundo todo su rostro.

\- Y por último ... Chouji Akimichi.

Al igual que sus otros compañeros, lo inspeccionó, pero esta vez se quedo callado.

\- Bueno despidanse de sus compañeros, porque no los veran por un buen tiempo, tanto Shikamaru y Chouji solo se despidieron con la mano, mientras que Ino corrió hacia Sakura y la abrazó como si realmente le creyera al sensei que no regresaría.

\- A mi no me abrazaras- mencione jugando riéndome de lado, cuando escuché un golpe contra el suelo me volteé rápidamente para percatarme que Ino yacía en el suelo encendida y con Sakura agitandole la cara. Cuando el espectáculo término me acerqué a Menma que veía por la ventana distraido.

-¿Preocupado?

-Ansioso - sonrio ladinamente- creo estoy ansioso. .. un jounin entrenandonos, creo tienes razón Sasuke, creo puede que me sea de utilidad para encontrar mi camino ninja.

\- hahaha, ¿de donde te entro la madurez?

\- Me imagino fue cuándo me di cuenta que ...- No le dio tiempo de terminar por que una explosión los hizo a todos voltearse.

Un loco peliplateado entro rompiendo la ventana y gritando como demente, agitando sus piernas y terminandonos señalando con un pulgar con un brillo en sus ojos.

\- Amo sentir la llama de la juventud que hierve en mi corazón.

-¡¿QUE LE SUCEDE?!- le grito una Hinata muy enojada.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de la entrada del jounin de esa manera tan... enérgica, de momento vi como Kiba estaba debajo de su mesa como gato asustado.

Si sabia quien era el, su máscara, su enérgica actitud y ese cabello plateado que lo caracterizaba, era Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copia, la bestia plateada de Konoha, el alumno de Minato Namikase, era un gran jounin si no fuera por esa exasperante actitud que se cargaba.

-Ahora mis queridos pequeños quien esta listo para comenzar una aventura con el ninja mas poderoso de Konoha... quien siente la suficiente pasión correr por su sangre para recorrer el mundo en nombre de nuestra aldea, quien esta listo para...

-¡Podria callarse y nombrar de una vez quienes son sus genin!- Grito una exasperada Hinata ganándose los aplausos de Menma y mios.

-Por fin algo inteligente de ti Hinata- contestó Menma.

\- Idiota- contesto Hinata, cruzando sus brazos y con la sien exaltada.

Esos 2 eran tal para cual.

-Pobre de los chicos que le toquen con ese jounin- queria ser el primero en reirme del tonto que le tocaría ser la burla del salón.

\- Bueno ya que estan muy animados nombraré a mi equipo. .. Sasuke Uchiha.

\- ¡Queeeeee! - estaba perdido.

\- hahaha realmente eres un suertudo Teme -hablo tan arrogantemente que me saco los pelos de punta.

-Dobeeee.

Nos mirábamos con tanto odio frente a frente, era el momento precisó para romperle la cara, demostrarle porqué era el clan Uchiha era el mas grande de Konoha, claro Menma era fuerte pero tantos años de conocernos nos habíamos vuelto algo asi como eneamigos o rivalmigos, ya no sabia en que pensaba, nos mirabamos fijamente con rayos saliendo de nuestros ojos que no me di cuenta cuando alguien me empujo.

-...-

-...-

\- Malditoooooo, debia yo ser la primera- grito una furiosa Hinata.

\- No crei que tenias esos gustos- Dijo una Sakura

Ambos estábamos escupiendo, yo queria irme al baño a meterme el dedo en la boca y que saliera todo ese fluido que tocaron mis bellos labios, lo que me hizo enfurecer fueron las palabras de Kiba.

\- Vi una lengua- decía un Kiba jugando con una pelota.

\- Malditoooooo.

Menma me había tomado de la camisa dispuesto a golpearme cuando el tosido de Kakashi nos saco de nuestro enojo.

\- Después pueden continuar con su primavera de la juventud. .. y tienen mucha suerte por que Menma Uzumaki esta también en el equipo y porque soy un gran sensei... les permito mostrar sus sentimientos solo en casos de emergencia.

Ambos nos dimos cuenta que aun estábamos muy cerca del otro por querernos matar. .. lo cual Kakashi malentendio. Nos soltamos inmediatamente y nos alejamos lo mas posible de nosotros.

\- Me largo de aquí- Decia Menma con sus mochila en el hombro y apunto de irse cuándo Kakashi apareció frente a él.

\- Espera al menos escucha a tu ultima compañera.

-¿Compañera?- pregunto confundido

Eso significaba que Sakura o Hinata estarían en nuestro equipo, ambas eran perfectas para mi, por fin podría quitarme el sabor de boca.

\- Bueno la ultima es ...

Vi como Hinata se tenso para escuchar el nombre... estaba seguro que ella queria estar en el equipo de Menma, tal vez por esa competencia que tenían los dos... o porque quería violarlo... pense por supuesto que era la segunda.

\- Sakura Haruno.

\- ¡Que pero!- hinata tenia una extraña mueca en la cara como si quisiera entre llorar y gritar, o mejor dicho matar a alguien para ocupar su lugar.

Mire a lado y vi a Sakura sorprendida, tenia que aceptarlo, me agradaba la idea, si Hinata hubiera sido su compañera hubiera pasado la mayoría de tiempo con Menma mientras que yo... siendo golpeado.

\- Bueno pues vamos todos arriba del monte Hokage pues necesito hacerles unas preguntas, ¡Vamos!- grito un enérgico Kakashi.

\- Teme, vamos.

-alla voy Dobe- antes de seguirle fui a donde Sakura estaba- ¿Me acompañas?

\- Si- dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas, fuimos bajando cuando ella se sujeto de mi hombro fuertemente, realmente crei que era por que sentia algo por mi, pero después cuando escuché un tronido de huesos volteé y vi a una Hinata tronandose los huesos viendo a Sakura como si fuera a matarla.

\- Me va a matar- no me pregunto, me lo afirmo.

\- No te preocupes. .. yo te protegere- jacke mate, pronto seras mia Sakura.

\- gracias Sasuke.

Ambos llegamos arriba de los rostros de los antiguos Hokage para encontrarnos con Kakashi sensei y Menma.

\- Por fin llegas eh Teme.

-Si fueras un caballero hubieras esperado a nuestra adorable compañera.

Tsk- solo dijo Menma y Sakura se sonrojo, y Kakashi comenzó a hablar.

\- creo es hora que me ponga serio en esta ocasión, bueno chicos mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake... Me gustaría que me contarán de sus gustos, lo que odian y sus sueños a futuro. .. por ejemplo a mi me gusta por la mañana entrenar hasta el cansancio, me molesta ver que no puedo alcanzar mi meta solo porqué mis piernas no me responden y mi sueño es crear un grupo de ninjas capaces de hacerle frente a todos los peligros del futuro- dijo levantando un pulgar hacia nosotros con un brillo en sus ojos.- Siguiente.

Claro que comenzaría yo pero si iba a ligar debia actuar como todo un caballero. - pues creo que le toca a Saku...

-Mi nombre es Menma Uzumaki- maldito dobe- me gusta el ramen con pedazos de menma, me gusta entrenar y hacer quedar mal a los demás - me sonrió ladinamente haciéndome enojar- me disguta perder el tiempo y mi sueño... lo veo mas como una meta, un sueño es esa fantasía a la que se aferran los débiles, mi meta es poderosa y me beneficiará en el futuro. .. quiero conocer todos los jutsus que mis manos puedan hacer- el sonrió, pero no fue una clásica sonrisa arrogante era una sonrisa siniestra cargada de frustración y demencia, no logre salir de mis locas ideas hasta que hablo Sakura.

\- Bueno casi todo me gusta pero aprecio más la compañía del tercer Hokage - ¿que? Ese pervertido- creerán que es un pervertido perezoso.

\- No lo creemos... lo vemos- Hablo Menma un poco malhumorado.

-Pues te equivocas el es capaz de dar la vida por la aldea asi... como el mio dio la suya por la aldea- esas palabras estaban cargadas de tristeza y dolor que yo mismo me pregunté, ¿como la estaria pasando? No se que haría si mi hermano, mi padre o mi madre me los arrebataran.

\- lo que me molesta son las personas que se creen superiores.

\- No le caerás bien Dobe.

-A mi que Teme

-Un momento - mencionó Sakura apenada- yo no pienso que seas engreído Menma. .. solo... aaaa que digo... y mi sueño pues. -lentamente se acerco a la cabeza del cuarto, no me habia percatado que el sol se estaba ocultando y vi sus rosados cabellos ondulando con el viento- mi sueño es superar a mi padre, y convertirme en la próxima Hokage.

No se que sentí al oir eso... fue como un momento de alegría, como ver delante de ti la promesa de un mejor mañana, no se que tenia esta chica, pero realmente me hizo confiar en ella. Vi de reojo a Menma aunque de muy poco impacto estoy seguro que se alegro al oir eso... aunque no lo demostró, tal vez Sakura tiene ese algo que mi hermano siempre dice... Esperanza.

-Me encanta oir eso, parece que tu sueño hierve con la intensidad de mil soles corriendo por tu ser- Kakashi estaba llorando- ok faltas tu Sasuke

\- Bueno me gusta casi todo y casi nada me desagrada, me gusta estar de compañía con buenas chicas y mi sueño... mi sueño es superar a mi hermano y mostrarle que también protegere a mi villa con mi vida.

Había terminado el dia Kakashi nos hablo que mañana comenzarían las misiones, algo muy importante para nosotros, pues en ellas se demostraría quienes eramos en realidad.

Sakura y Menma se fueron a sus respectivas casas y yo me quede pensando en mi hogar... las palabras de Menma y Sakura.

\- Será divertido- como del clan Uchiha siempre habia estado separado de los demas jóvenes, mi unica familia y amistades se encontraban aqui, en el clan Uchiha, nada mas era eso, y podia vivir asi con el amor de papá, los regaños de mamá, hasta a veces el sentimiento de superioridad que a veces su hermano le mostraba, cuando sali a convertirme en ninja y conocer todo el mundo que desconocía fue un momento de alumbramiento, saber que era un buen ninja, inteligente, audaz, hasta guapo gracias a todas esas niñas que corrian por mi como si fuera su ultima esperanza. Después conocí a Menma, creo en un principio no nos llevamos bien, pero después se convirtió en algo asi como mi mejor amigo... bueno eso supongo. Y ahora dentro de mi también se encontraba la gran hija de héroes, estaba seguro que trabajarían bien juntos, parecía honorable. .. sus palabras le recordaron a Itachi, y eso le ánimo.

-Mañana es el gran día... mañana comienza el labor **del** equipo 7.

Fin de perspectiva

Muy lejos de ahí un viejo con sombrero de paja y traje de campesino se acercaba a Konoha, sin percatarse que era perseguido por una extraña figura con máscara blanca.

**Hola mis queridos lectores intento cada vez hacer mas larga esta historia y a la vez que no se aburran... aunque siento que ahorita esta aburrida no... hehehe pero es el principio de todos modos ya deje dos incógnitas si Itachi le dira a Sasuke el secreto del sharingan y como conseguirlo y como Menma se hizo amigo de Sasuke... ya pronto comenzará el siguiente género quiero decir drama porque en estos momentos solo ha sido humor... les dio gracia el beso... ese teni que pasar tanto en el mundo real y en el mundo de road to ninja hahaha nos leemos para la próxima semana o para el miércoles bye.**


	5. Una Identidad perdida

**_Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que Naruto y sus personajes son obra exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto, si hubiera sido mía, hubiera puesto a Hinata de Road to ninja abusando de Menma, hahahaha._**

**Antes de comenzar, espero que la historia les esté gustando, lamento haber tardado en poner este capítulo, no tenía computadora (ya se pretexto fanfiction) pero es cierto, creanmeeeeee. Espero les guste a leer.**

Menma Uzumaki

Una Identidad perdida

_-Maldito niño, Como es posible esto._

_Un gran zorro era atrapado en una jaula dorada encadenando cada una de sus colas, su cabeza y su torso – Es imposible, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?_

_-Recuerda que soy el hijo de Minato Namikase, el hombre que te encerró en mí, es lógico que herede su fuerza e inteligencia y esas cadenas- señalaba cada una de las cadenas que se encontraban oprimiendo el cuerpo del zorro – son un regalo de mi madre, Kushina Uzumaki, tu antiguo contenedor._

_-Ya veo- decía el zorro mientras la jaula iba envolviéndolo en sombras- puede que me hayas vencido, pero no tardaras mucho en caer en la oscuridad conmigo._

_\- No te preocupes idiota zorro, hace mucho que caí en ellas también._

Me encontraba en el bosque de la muerte, recordando aquel día donde demostré mi superioridad sobre el Kyubi – Fue tan fácil- suspire.

El ser hijo de grandes shinobis como eran Minato y Kushina, fue un regalo en un principio, me sentía orgulloso de ellos, tal vez, me sentía bien conmigo mismo, al ser amado, al ser querido, sin embargo poco a poco me sentí incompleto.

-Es el hijo de Minato- decía un hombre

\- Kushina realmente ha concedido un buen hijo- le decía una mujer a su hija

-Mama ¿algún día podre ser como el hijo de Minato?- decía un pequeño niño.

Lentamente caí en la cuenta, que mi ser tan solo era el reflejo de mis padres, yo no era Menma Uzumaki, era el hijo del rayo amarrillo de Konoha y la habanera sangrienta, solo era eso, perdí mi identidad. Y cuando alguien pierde su identidad, pierde el sentido de la vida.

¿Qué tengo que hacer?, tantas noches me preguntaba, hace tres años encontré la respuesta en una voz en mi interior.

-Has tu propio camino- decía un ser oscuro en mi interior

\- ¿Cómo?-

-Destruye todo a tu alrededor-

Era ilógico, como iba a ser reconocido si todo el mundo me temiera, si el mundo huiría de él, pero después comprendí que tenía algo de lógica esa frase.

No se trataba de destruir el mundo, si no de mejorarlo, de tranquilizarlo, cuantas veces vi llorando a Sakura por la muerte de sus padres, o a Kakashi dando 1000 lagartijas y 2000 sentadillas ofreciendo respeto a sus 2 compañeros caídos en batalla, llorando en silencio, o a la pacifica Tsunade, llorando por la muerte de su prometido y su hermano menor. Era cierto, el mundo estaba plagado de odio, Como él podía combatir el odio. Con poder.

Caminaba rumbo a la oficina del Hokage por orden de Kakashi sensei, perdido en mis pensamientos. ¿Porque la venganza es mala? , ¿Por qué el destruir la Fuente de dolor es pecado? , ¿Por qué el miedo no podía significar respeto?.

-Estúpido Kyubi- murmure para mí solo

Desde su encuentro de aquel día, su mentalidad había cambiado, el había ganado un gran poder gracias haberlo derrotado, pero con el llegaron otros sensaciones, en sueños veía una gran Guerra, un hombre contra una gran bestia de 10 colas, después la imagen de 9 bestias rodeando a un hombre de extraños ojos morados, después Guerra y sangre, después me veía a mí mismo convirtiéndome en una bestia de 9 colas, destruyendo a la aldea, y cuando estaba a punto de acabar con mis compañeros de equipo, un extraño rubio hacia su aparición, cuando intentaba verlo a los ojos me descubría a mí mismo peleando, con el traje del cuarto Hokage. No lo sabía pero ese extraño sueno solo significaba dos cosas, su lado bondadoso luchando contra toda la oscuridad que empezaba a embargarle, o un extraño futuro estaba a punto de colisionar con el suyo.

¿Ese sueño era un déjà vu? ¿Sería que el perdiera la conciencia siendo consumido por el odio?, ¿podría cambiar el rumbo de su vida? , esa imagen de su otro yo, era el significado que aun en el existía un joven que quería proteger a su gente querida por más que quiera. No lo sabía, pero sabía que muy pronto las respuestas llegarían, mientras tanto tenía que actuar como si tuviera el control, de sus pensamientos y su poder, mientras intentaba proteger a sus compañeros de equipo, a ese tal Equipo 7.

-Al fin llegas Dobe- Sasuke estaba sentado a una orilla de la oficina del Hokage, Sakura se encontraba al lado del tercer Hokage y por su puesto Kakashi en frente de el hacienda Flexiones.

-Cállate Teme, yo llegue a la hora, ustedes son los que madrugaron.

Y era cierto nos citaron a las 7 am en la oficina, yo llegue a las 7, Sakura trabajaba con el tercero todos los días, Sasuke se había hecho la meta de conquistar a Sakura y por eso intentaba ser amable con ella, mientras que Kakashi… pues era Kakashi.

-entonces mi querido Hokage, cual misión de rango A nos asignara a nuestro flamante equipo- decía kakashi entusiasmado con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Nada de eso, su misión será llevar a un constructor de puentes a la tierra de las Olas- decía el Hokage mientras leía los informes- será de rango C, tendrán que protegerlo de bandidos en el camino.

-No se preocupe Hokage lo protegeré con la vida- alzaba el dedo

Me sentía hastiado, ¿Rango C?, por un momento la oferta de Kakashi parecía buena, Rango A, claro, en esa misión podría desatar su nuevo poder… pero Rango C, era basura.

-Bueno y ¿en donde esta?-Pregunto el Teme

-Aquí- un hombre vestido de campesino, salía de un rincón oscuro quitándose un pequeño sombrero de paja, asustando al teme que dio un pequeño grito, que fue suficiente para que el hokage soltara los disque informes, que en realidad era una revista de su editorial, "Modelos del país del fuego".

Todos veíamos al tercero con una Mirada de desapruebo.

-¿Que, ustedes también tienen pasatiempos no?- quiso excusarse- Bueno equipo 7 esta será su primera misión, espero la cumplan con honor.

-Me da igual- quise salir de aquel ambiente, no me sentía alegre por esa mediocre misión, prefería seguir entrenando con el Nuevo jutsu que tenía en mente. Una mano me detuvo.

-Ya tenemos que irnos Menma- era el rostro de Sakura, su rostro no era como el de otras, era más femenino que tenten, mas determinado que el de Ino, y por supuesto menos arrogante que el de Hinata, su rostro mostraba paz interior. Ya ¿había olvidado lo infeliz que era?, sus padres estaban muertos ¿no debería seguir pensando en ellos? Que cosas digo, soy su compañero no debo pensar en su malestar.

-Lo que sea- tome mi banda ninja de mi bolso de la chaqueta, prometí usarlo solo en misiones, me molestaba, no quería también ser solo reconocido por shinobi de la aldea, si alguien quería conocerlo, seria por Menma.

Me adelante a la puerta de la entrada, todos regresaron a sus respectivas casas para víveres y muda, yo podía sobrevivir solo con su ropa, y si necesitaba comer, lo cazaría. Así era mi forma de ver las cosas, así podía sentirme yo.

-¿Es tu primera misión no?- Una voz muy conocida me saco de mis pensamientos

-Si Minato- desde que tuve el contacto con el Kyubi, no he podido llamarlos como madre y padre, me era inconcebible, ellos encerraron a esta bestia que ahora le volteaba el mundo, ellos son los culpables, de nuevo ese maldito rancor.

-Recuerdo los días que me decías padre, me imagino que es una etapa de tu madurez-

-Tal vez-

-La suerte es que. Aunque no me llames padre, yo siempre seré tu padre, y aunque yo dejase llamarte hijo, tu siempre serás mi hijo- bufe- Te deseo suerte en la misión, estoy seguro que podrás lograrlo.

-Claro que lo hare- sonreí arrogantemente.

-Así y recuerda, protege a tus amigos, aun si la misión fuese por un rumbo decadente… Los que no siguen la misión son basura… pero los que abandonan a un amigo… son peor que la basura- sus palabras me descolocaron, podría caer tan bajo para traicionar a mis amigos, ¿el creía que traicionaría a mis amigos?.- Te lo digo porque estoy seguro que Kakashi por su energía fue tan olvidadizo para decírselos, mi antiguo pupilo nos enseno eso.

-Si Minato, cumpliré la misión y traeré a mis compañeros de regreso.

-Confió en ti hijo mío- en un destello de luz desapareció.

Puede que mi manera de ver las cosas allá cambiado, hasta el punto de sentir la oscuridad en mi ser, pero… no podía traicionar, eso me haría un cobarde, un cobarde no influye miedo, no impone respeto, un cobarde no podía convertirse… en el Nuevo dios de este mundo.

_-Sientes el poder niño, desátalo no tengas miedo- _La voz del kyubi era tan molesta.

Decidí no hacerle caso, yo tenía el control, yo era el jinchuriki del 9 colas.

-Creo todos estamos listo- llegaba Kakashi después de correr un maratón por la aldea.

Sasuke llego después que el, estaba tan "preparado" el muy idiota no sabía lo que era ropa para misión, a ropa para una boda. A quien quería impresionar.

-Chicos- Ha, ya recordé

-Sakura, ¿Cómo estás?- decía Sasuke con una flor en la mano.

-Muy bien gracias, ¿No crees que un traje es molesto en una misión?

-Teme- dije en voz para enojarle.

\- Bastardo Dobe- me dirigió la mirada filosa que me encantaba causarle, para después sentarla en Sakura- es solo una misión de rango C, aparte podemos pasar algún lugar terminando la misión.

Parecía que el constructor de puente y yo estábamos en sincronía, pues ambos lanzamos un resoplido dándonos cuenta, que el chico que nos acompañaba era un completo imbécil.

Cuando partimos sentí una leve fluctuación de chakra alrededor, como si alguien nos vigilara, hace tiempo el poder del kyubi le había ayudado a ser un ninja sensor, y percatarme de esos detalles. Sonreí al percatarme de quien era, podría actuar como una abusadora, fuerte e inquebrantable chica, pero ella tenía que aceptarlo, ella chica estaba loca… por mí. Moví mis labios hablando silenciosamente, esperando que ella lo viera.

_-Si querías despedirte de mí, no debieras utilizar tu byakugan, solo ven y bésame- _ moví mis labios seductoramente, y oí a lo lejos que una "rama" caía de un árbol.

Escuche un débil "bastardo" antes de retirarme con mis compañeros, Hinata Hyuga era una chica loca… pero siempre le había agradado esa energía que emanaba de ella.

Llevábamos ya la mitad del camino, fue realmente aburrido, Sasuke no paraba de hablar sobre como mantenía su cabello con ese estilo y Sakura oyéndole con emoción. Kakashi ya se había adelantado un km delante de nosotros y regresaba corriendo diciendo que no había peligro más adelante. Tan solo me quede con el constructor de puentes.

_-_¿Tu equipo es extraño?- por supuesto, pero tenía que aceptarlo.

\- Tsk- solo pronuncie.

-Me caes bien, me recuerdas a mi nieto, el también es frio como tu.- ¿Frio como yo? Dudo que tenga una bestia en su interior.

-No me gusta mucho platicar, si eso es lo que quiere-

-Solo quería destensar la situación- se excuso

-No lo intente- quise sonar lo más frio y alejado posible, pero tenía razón me estaba aburriendo, espere unos 20 minutos a que pasara el silencio y hable. – Estoy pensando en su puente señor Tazuna.

-¿Y?- menciono también como si no le interesase.

-¿Qué le hace creer que un puente cambiara la situación de su aldea?, claramente si ese tal Gato quisiera buscaría otras formas para llevar sus delictivos tratos de otra manera.

Pareció meditarlo por un momento y me contesto.

-Solo me queda confiar, en que no pasara.

Un momento, eso era la respuesta, en serio iba a dejar toda la estabilidad de su aldea en la esperanza que un puente cambiaría la situación y peor aún, no tenía ni el cien por ciento de seguridad de que funcionaria. ¿Qué le pasa este tipo? Quise replicar pero sentí un chakra extraño a nuestro alrededor.

Era un extraño chakra, fuerte, como un jounin, y un aura asesina acechándonos. Mire a mi alrededor lentamente, vi de reojo a Sakura y Sasuke, que no se había percatado ni lo mas mínimo. Me adelanté con Kakashi sensei para hablar.

-También lo sientes- se me adelanto mi sensei.

\- Si ¿Qué haremos?  
-Esperaremos a que haga un movimiento, para actuar- era inteligente ese motivo, debíamos saber ¿Quién era su objetivo?

Cuando intente volver a entablar platica con Tazuna, sentí el chiflido del aire rozando una punta metálica- ¡Maldición! – me abalance sobre Sakura y Sasuke para protegerlos mientras que Kakashi le eran atravesados dos flechas que se dirigían a Tazuna.

-Dobe mi traje… sensei- grito Sasuke al percatarse.

-Él está bien teme es una sustitución de… ¡Es un estúpido!- me di cuenta cuando Kakashi levantaba un pulgar riéndose de su idiotez.

-Me deje llevar- decía riéndose, mientras las 2 flechas por suerte, parecían no encajar en ningún órgano.

Rápidamente los tres hicimos un círculo alrededor de nuestro sensei y Tazuna para protegerlo. Lentamente un extraño hombre con dos arcos en la mano y una canasta llena de flechas se acercaba a nosotros, con una extraña mascara blanca con dos relieves naranjas y dos orificios que denotaban su oscura iris.

-La siguiente flecha no fallara- apunto directamente al corazón de Tazuna a pesar de tenernos en frente- ese chakra oscuro hizo temblar a Sasuke y a Sakura. Tenía que aceptarlo, era temible el hombre que teníamos adelante, ¿Quién era?

\- en serio crees que con estas dos flechas me detendrás- hablaba Kakashi sacándose las 2 flechas enterradas en su abdomen.- necesitaras mucho más que eso.

\- No me hagas reír, he oído de ti Kaskashi, la bestia plateada de Konoha, parece que tu nombre solo es un insulto para los verdaderos jounin de la aldea de…- comencé a reírme, que bueno que nuestro Jounin no era un idiota.

-De que te ríes estúpido pequeño- me hablo apuntando su flecha en mi cabeza.

-No me estoy riendo, te estoy distrayendo.

-¿Qué? – no le dio tiempo de escuchar un millar de aves.

-Raikiri- la famosa técnica de Kakashi impacto contra la máscara de ese monstruoso ser, cuando callo vimos su rostro.

Claro que conocía ese rostro, ese rostro del libro Bingo, era…

**Por fin llegue a este capítulo, algo de acción, hehehe, me gusto hablar como si fuera Menma, yo creo que es un personaje interesante, que debe ser analizado antes de verlo como un monstruo, espero que este capítulo no los haya decepcionado, y logre hacerlo más largo, he visto que las historias largas gustan.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, me daré cuenta en los review, si quieren criticar la historia están en todo su derecho, espero haber podido complacerlos, y dejarles con un poquito de dudas, porque tal vez esta historia sea la misma que Naruto… pero es un universo alterno y todo puede pasar.**


	6. Miedo

**la sigyiente obre es exclusivamente de kishimoto, si la obra fuera mia haria un capítulo dedicado al padre de Kakashi. **

**Aclaraciones al final de la historia **

_Miedo y la fuerza del equipo_

**Sasuke Uchiha **

Cuándo salio volando la mascara fragmentada en varios pedazos, solo pude pensar en una cosa.

¿quién demonios es ese monstruo?

Tenia una piel gris clara, una venda que cubría su boca enrollada en su cabeza, tenia unos ojos siniestros y tenia una herida en la mejilla izquierda, debido al ataque de Kakashi que comenzaba a escurrir sangre.

Cuando me miro temble inmediatamente, tenia una mirada que pedía sangre, mi cuerpo no me respondía.  
muevete Sasuke, por dios muevete

Estaba atado a la tierra, aterrado, Menma y Sakura se encontraba de lado mio, protegiendo al constructor del puente, a Tazuna, ¿pero... seremos capaces de detenerle?

Kakashi estaba herido, nosotros solo éramos genin, esa cosa era un jounin, ni siquiera mi sharingan estaba completo.

Ya podia oir las voces de mis padres y de mi hermano pidiendo que entrenará, si sobrevivía lo haría.

¿Que debía hacer?, pense inmediatamente en tomar a Tazuna y gritarle a mis compañeros la huida, pero... abandonariamos a nuestro sensei. De nuevo el miedo me hizo temblar. ¿que hare?

-Ey teme- la voz de Menma me desorbito- piensas demasiado, no seas un gatito asustado- se volteo a mi y me miro-los protegere.

-No te preocupes Sasuke- ahora Sakura hablo- No te dejaremos solo.

Eso era bastante, entonces era el único que tenía miedo, el único que quería huir. Pues no, eso no.

-El unico que huira sera ese tipo- señale a ese monstruo de piel grisácea.

-tienes valor para hablarme asi, insecto.

-No se quien seas- tenia que sonar seguro- pero no podras pasar sobre mi cada...

-¡al suelo! -grito Menma.

El arco que sostenia en su brazo izquierdo no los lanzó como una shuriken.

\- ¡demonios! - mordí un poco de tierra.

\- Parece que es hora de terminar el trabajo...-cuando se acercaba a nosotros rápidamente con un kunai, kakashi se interpuso y le propinó una patada que lo estampó contra un árbol. Inmediatamente se lanzó en busca de su arco.

-Eres rápido Kakashi.

\- No creas que esta herida quebrantara mi ardiente espíritu.

-Me lo imaginaba, parece que tendré que jugar en serio- arrancó su arco que estaba clavado en un árbol.

\- Tienes razón, creo es hora de jugar en serio- cuándo se destapo el ojo, mostró su sharingan, el poderoso jutsu ocular del clan Uchiha. .. Nota Mental: preguntar como lo consiguió.

No me había percatado que Menma se acercaba a lado de Kakashi.

-Zabuza Momochi, del libro bingo, peligro rango S, solo un equipo de jounin tienen permiso para detenerle.

Ese demonio parecía interesado

\- veo que te has informado bien de mi.

\- Conozco tus habilidades con el arco y la flecha, asi como tu jutsu de asesinato silencioso, tambien se que no eres lo suficientemente listo para trabajar solo.

-bastardo- se preparo para la segunda ronda, de repente abrio los ojos como si hubiera visto un fantasma. - Aun no término... lo se.

Parecía que hablaba con una extraña identidad a nuestro alrededor... pero no veia nada.

De repente una extraño cristal apareció detrás del él, parecía una ventana hecha de ¿hielo?...en verano. No lo podia creer Zabuza ingreso en el cristal y lentamente desapareció, Menma paraceria querer ir detras de él, pero kakashi lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo mi joven aprendiz, no ha muerto, tarde o temprano vendra por nosotros.

\- ¡Eso no me sirve de consuelo- grité

\- Vaya teme, hubieras visto tu cara, realmente das pena- ver esa cara me hizo estresarme, el realmente creia ser tan fuerte, realmente podía compararse con un jounin.

\- Dobe- quise abalanzarme contra el, pero Sakura me detuvo.

\- No te preocupes Sasuke, estoy seguro que no tuviste miedo.

\- Gracias Saku.

\- Basta continuemos- hablo Kakashi nuevamente mostrando ese brillo característico de su ojo.

Rápidamente dejamos el lugar donde fuimos embestidos por esa bestia. Menma, kakashi y Tazuna se encontraban adelante mientras que Sakura y yo nos encontramos atras. Me sentia frustado, parecía que solo el había sido invadido por el miedo, me daba rabia saber que ni si quiera Tazuna tuviera miedo, a sabiendas que venian por el.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa, Sasuke?

-Nada... solo estoy enojado.

-¿por qué?

No sabia como explicarle lo incompetente que me sentía, mi amigo se habia puesto por delante de él sin temblar en ningún momento y para acabarla Sakura la que según el debia ser mas débil no mostró rastros de miedo.

-Siento que no soy capaz de protegerlos- por fin solté.

Era del clan Uchiha uno de los clanes mas poderosos de Konoha, claro no tenia unos padres que han sido Hokage o contenedores de Kyubi (bueno tenia a Itachi que fue una vez considerado como un pre-hokage), aun así debía ser fuerte ya no solo por Sakura o Menma, si no por la aldea, por Konoha, y que hacia... temblar.

Por alguna razón Sakura se quedó sin habla y camino enfrente, me imagino que no quería incomodarme pero después se paro en frente de mi, ojos negros contra ojos jades se descifraban sus sentimientos con el pasó de los segundos.

Fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

\- ¿tuviste miedo?

\- Yo... - no era como Menma, no podia ocultar mis sentimientos tan bien como él, me imagino que ella lo sabe, podía leer mi mente.

\- Dime ¿crees que yo no tuve miedo?

\- No mostraste temblor

\- Pero claro que tenia miedo, demasiado miedo.

Me quedé boquiabierto le iba a contradecir para que no me tratará de dar su lástima, pero levanto su dedo callandome en el instante.

\- Pero... tenia más miedo que les hiciera daño a ustedes- la mire fijamente mientras hablaba - un dia sarutobi me hablo del equipo, el por qué debian estar juntos, y ese lazo de fraternidad que nos unen como seres humanos, ¿sabes? Yo nunca conocí a mis padres y no se lo que es un lazo, no como el tuyo y tu clan, no como el de Menma y sus padres, pero... ansio sentirlo, ansio sentir lo que es amar y proteger, lo que es querer dar la vida para mantener sueños, ansio un lazo que me una con otra persona y creo... que ustedes serán mi lazo de amistad que tanto anhelo- bajo sus ojos y miraba fijamente el suelo.  
Realmente era Sakura, realmente creia que éramos cercanos a ella. No se porque pero me dio ganas de abrazarla.

-eh Teme.

\- ¿Que quieres dobe?... para que veas no estoy asus.. .

-se que lo estuviste... y no te culpó es normal cuando ves a un jounin de ese nivel... pero no debes temer jamás, como dijo Sakura somos compañeros no vuelvas a desconfiar y lucha a nuestro lado.

-Menma.

\- me agrada ver a mis alumnos jurandose protección, me llena de tanto entusiasmo- puso una mano en el centro del circulo que se formo.

\- ¿Por qué no?- también Menma había alzado su mano y la apoyo sobre la mano de Kakashi.

\- Somos compañeros y amigos, juntos cumpliremos esta misión- Sakura levantó su mano y la apoyó sobre el conjunto de manos.

_Flashback_

_Itachi y yo estábamos caminando por el sendero hacia el clan Uchiha._

_\- Hubieras visto Itachi, tenia unas curvas que desearía poder..._

_\- Lo se pequeño hermano tonto- se rio y dio palmadas en mi cabeza._

_\- ¡Oi, itachi! - la voz de Sasori me desquilibro._

_\- aaaaaa, no grites Sasori, me duele la cabeza- hablo un Hidan malhumorado._

_-¿Que sucede chicos?_

_\- Hoy es la fiesta de 3 años de la fundación de Akatsuki, no lo olvidarias verdad jefe- pregunto deidara acercandose a la platica._

_-claro que no, yo funde la organización._

_\- Entonces vamos ya ves como se aloca Konan con estás festividades.- Decia Sasori con una gota de saliva escurriendo por su boca._

_\- Solo dejo a mi hermano y los alcanzó._

_\- No llegues tarde Itachi- decia Hidan con un mofido._

_Cuando los tres se marcharon senti las ganas de preguntar..._

_\- ¿Son perdedores?-_

_\- como shinobis no, como seres normales. .. me reservo mi respuesta._

_-No entiendo como te juntas con ellos, son tan..._

_\- Son mis compañeros, mis amigos y por quien daría mi vida también- me corto de una manera tan segura._

_-ehhhh_

_\- Cuando tengas compañeros lo comprenderas mi tonto hermano_

_Fin de flashback_

tienes razón Itachi creo que lo comprendo

\- De acuerdo ustedes ganan- subi mi mano y también la apoyé en las manos de mis compañeros- Señor Tazuna juro que le protegere con la vida.

\- Claro... por eso pague ¿no?  
Quería devolverle la falta de respeto, tenia que hacerlo para salvar la poca dignidad que tenía, pero Kakashi se adelantó

-muy cierto usted pagó una cantidad impresionante para el cuidado de una misión rango c - empezó a sudar frío el constructor- y como veo fuimos atacados por un ninja rango S... coincidencia, no lo creó - se acercó al constructor.

\- No me queda otra salida, tienen razón, esta misión es mas que rango D, es rango B, podría convertirse en rango A,- exhalo e inhalo- soy soberbio y no acepto pensar en mis errores pero... realmente los necesito.

\- Nos miente y después nos dice que nos necesita- ahora habia hablado Sakura

-lo se, soy idiota también, me gustaría proteger y construir mi puente pero ese tal gato no me lo permitirá.

\- vaya que cobardes- mofo Menma

\- No es eso, si fuese por nosotros preferiríamos morir a seguir siendo gobernado por un monstruo como él, mi mejor amigo Kaiza el padre adoptivo de mi nieto hizo una revolución contra él, era nuestro boleto a la libertad, el era un gran hombre.

-¿era?- pregunte esperando lo peor.

\- fue asesinado.

-por gato- Kakashi hablo

\- No por otro sujeto, un demonio que nació de las montañas, algunos cuentan que es un shinobi del pais del rayo... otros que es de la niebla, lo que se es que busca poder, y utiliza a los hombres del país de las olas para su propósito. .. bueno o eso creo.

\- ¿Como que cree?- pregunté

\- gato se lleva hombres los cuales nunca regresan, eso es lo que cuentan pero no se si sea cierto, pero una vez construido el puente tendrá su segundo aporte además del económico.

-¿Cuál?- sakura preguntó

\- Protección, la arena firmo un tratado con nosotros, nos protegerán de los bandidos, si les facilitamos a sus ninjas el pasaje al país.

\- ¿y por qué pidió la ayuda de Konoha y no la de Suna?- Menma hablo.  
Por una razón tan simple pero poderosa.

-¿Cual?- los 4 preguntamos

\- Son baratos- los tres caimos de espalda, menos Menma que bufo molesto.

\- De acuerdo usted conto su historia, yo acepto la misión, pero mis genins, tienen que pensarlo, esta es una misión de rango B, fácilmente podrian ser asesinados, podrían morir ... quiero preguntarles...

\- Acepto- hable inmediatamente, no iba a volver a ser opacado por Menma.

\- Me encanta tu entusiasmo verás que un maratón te hara muy bien Sasuke.

-¡¿Que?!

\- Teme ¿creíste que abandonaría a sus genins, el prefiere arriesgarnos a devolvernos a la aldea... nuestro sensei es una cabeza dura.

\- Hahaha Sasu... te falta aprender- Ahora sakura se burlaba.

\- ¡Vamos Sasuke!- grito eufórico nuestro sensei.

\- No-

**Sakura Haruno**

Vi correr a Sasuke lejos con nuestro sensei, tenia ganas de reírme, pero no lo hize simplemente porque el habia mostrado respeto al aceptar su palabra y su promesa con Kakashi.

Por suerte el resto del día estuvo tranquilo, no volvió aparecer ese monstruo llamado Zabuza, parecía que por lo mientras el dia iba a estar a nuestro favor. Menma se encontraba caminando alejado de nosotros, me sorprendió ver su actitud optimista por un momento al aceptar que eramos un equipo, no importa lo que dijesen... era un buen chico.

Aproveche el momento para platicar con el señor Tazuna.

\- disculpe ¿como esta?

\- no tan mal, casi fui asesinado por un demonio, fuera de eso, estoy bien.

\- perdón pregunta tonta, al menos parece que nuestr sensei es mas fuerte, su pueblo sera salvado de ese demonio.

-¿Cual?

\- de zabuza

\- Si también de él.

\- bueno también de gato.

\- bueno gato no sería tan difícil

\- ¿De que habla? - sentia que su forma de hablar ocultaba algo entre las sombras de aquel sombrero de paja.

\- El demonio que viste, es solo el sirviente, al que debemos temer es del demonio oculto entre el hielo

\- ¿el que?

\- el país de las olas le dice a sí

\- ¿y por que?

\- No te lo puedo decir a ciencia abierta, he tenido la suerte de no verlo, pero cuenta la leyenda que el nació en la aldea oculta de la niebla y que asesinó a todo su clan para poder probar su poder.

\- Eso es terrible.

\- si lo es, después de aquella fechoría dicen que mora en el país de las olas y que se ha aliado a poderosos enemigos, entre ellos zabuza, el hombre que vino a asesinarme.

Me sentía un poco temerosa, no sabia si eramos capaces de detener a una monstruo como el que acababa de describir el señor Tazuna.

\- No será tan difícil- hablo Menma uniendose a la platica- solo no hay que ser asustados como el teme.

\- ¡te escuche Dobe!- grito a lo lejos Sasuke.

\- Por eso lo dije.

Esos dos siempre estan peleándose queria reirme pero Menma saco un tema que también me intereso.

-¿Porqué le nombran el demonio oculto entre el hielo?

-Creo que yo les puedo contestar eso- Kakashi habia llegado corriendo hasta nosotros.

\- Bueno ¿y bien?

\- ¿Conocen lo que es el kekkei Genkai?

\- Si - alce la mano, aunque me arrepentí porque Menma y el señor Tazuna me veían extraño.

\- ¿y que es mi querida aprendiz.

\- basicamente es la herencia genética de los ninjas para desarrollar técnicas únicas.

\- Exacto, de los 5 elementos fuego, agua, tierra, aire, agua.

\- y la combinación de algunos de ellos creo otras naturalezas elementales.

\- Exacto Menma, cuando se combina el agua y el aire, se produce una reacción en la forma del chakra que da como resultado. .. el hielo.

\- Y este chico controla a la perfección su kekkei Genkai, por eso es un adversario complicado- término hablando el viejo Tazuna.

\- wow creo debimos pedir refuerzos- llegaba un Sasuke cansado.

\- Si y abandonar al constructor con alguien como tu teme... aun no te limpias el pantalon que orinaste de miedo.

\- Dobeeee... esta Sakura aqui.

\- No te preocupes Sasuke... yo lo comprendo.

\- Eso no me ayuda, aaaaa.

Tenia miedo por la explicación de nuestro sensei sobre este extraño chico con esa técnica poderosa, pero al ver a mis compañeros ese miedo se fue esfumando, es cierto, aun tengo mucho por que luchar.

Habiamos llegado por fin al puente, que estaba en obra negra, estaba cubierto por una densa niebla, la luz del solo se estaba ocultando, y estaba segura que habia rastros de miedo en todos nosotros, era como un presentimiento que algo pasaría.

\- Bueno llegamos, subamos al barco y en el otro lado estaremos ya dentro del país de las olas- decia el señor Tazuna.

\- Mientras tanto podremos platicar, para reforzar nuestros lazos de compañerismo- decía Kakashi siempre con su forma de ser.

Los cuatro nos subimos al barco, y el señor Tazuna comenzó a remar.

De pronto Kakashi sacon una botella de agua y la empezo a girar.

\- es hora de un juego

\- No habla en serio sensei- decía yo sonriendole.

\- Hay que matar el tiempo- empezo a girar la botella- Recuerden, taparosca castigado, cola el que pone el castigo.  
Verdad o reto.

La botella comenzó a girar y le toco kakashi castigado y a Menma el que pone.

\- Esto es estúpido- decia malhumorado.

\- ¿Que quieres preguntarle a tu ardiente maestro?

\- bueno, no lo desperdiciare diciendo algo estúpido asi que... como consiguió el sharingan.

Todos menos Menma se tensaron, ¿no era posible que Menma le preguntara algo tan personal, no sabia la vida deKakashi, pero sabía que ese ojo era por su amigo Obito, sarutobi se lo habia comentado.

Todos queriamos conocer el secreto que ocultaba detras de ese ojo, como lo obtuvo, por que se lo dio.

Kakashi suspiro miro las nubes y dijo - hace tiempo tuve un compañero del clan Uchiha llamado Obito, era un gran chico, pero algo reservado, yo siempre quise impulsarlo a intentar con cosas nuevas, pero creo que siempre alguien ya nace con un tipo de destino- tomo aire y prosiguió con la historia- desde muy joven el demostró superioridad ante los demas compañeros de clases, simplemente si Itachi Uchiha- miro a Sasuke quien inflo sus cachetes de forma que parecía que se enojaba que lo compararan con su hermano- el hubiera sido el mejor ninja de la aldea.

Una triste cara que denotaba que estaba recordando apareció en toda su cara... ¿Que le habría pasado a mi sensei?

En la tercera guerra ninja se nos fue asignado a la misión del puente Kanabi, una misión que pondría a ...

\- Perdón por interrumpir pero le pedi la historia del ojo no la de su vida- decia Menma claramente furioso

\- Dobe... no seas imbecil.

Menma estaba a punto de responderle cuando Kakashi hablo.

\- Tal vez tengas razón, ya han escuchado mudo de esa misión, lastima que no muestran que fue obito quien salvo esa misión.

\- A que se refiere sensei-

\- fue mi culpa, en aquella época me sentia triste por la muerte de mi padre, Sakumo, asi que permití que se llevaran a Rin, cuando intentamos rescatarla nos tendieron una trampa donde obito se sacrifico para salvarnos- veia el cielo con tristeza y nostalgia - estaba atrapado entre rocas, la mayor de ella iba a romperme la cabeza, yo le rogue que me abandonarán que era mi culpa, que esto haya pasado, cuando vi el me tomo de la mano y me lanzo fuera de la cueva, cuando intente rescatarlo el me dijo que nunca abandonaría aun amigo, aun cuando esto le quitará su vida.

\- Tomo su sharingan ¿verdad?- pregunto Sasuke

\- el me pidió hacerlo, si asi es como obtuve mi sharingan y desde entonces soy los ojos de mi amigo Obito Uchiha.

Crei ver una pequeña lágrima recorriendo la banda que ocultaba su ojo, él habia perdido aun compañero, como es esa sensación.

-Bueno espero que halla satisfacido tu pregunta? Menma, ahora a mi me toca preguntar.

-¿Qué. .. pero la botella.. ?

\- Ve de nuevo.

Tal vez Menma no se habia percatado, pero kakashi había girado la botella.

\- Bueno dime Menma Uzumaki- entrecerro los ojos, todos nos mantuvimos en la espera de la pregunta que nuestro sensei le daría a Menma. Estaba segura que Menma también la esperaba con ansias- ¿quien te gusta?

Gracias al cielo que el bote no era tan pequeño, o si no todos nos iriamos al suelo.

\- ¿Qué pregunta mas estúpida?

\- Vamos Menma, yo cumpli, ahora cumple tu... aparte tengo una idea.

\- Como que una idea- hablaba fastidiado.

\- Sobre cierta heredera hyuga

\- queeeee- gritó menma exaltado y ... ¿sonrojado?

\- Dobe... lo tenias bien guardado.

\- no necesito soportar esto... ella tan solo es una conocida.

\- Ok, lo que digas, ay la primavera de la juventud donde el fuego de nuestros corazones se esparce como una raíz que busca...

\- ¡Callese!- Ahora si estaba sonrojado.

\- Bueno Dobe girare la botella- ahora Sasuke giraba la botella y con mala suerte me toco.

\- Bueno ya que estamos en preguntas personales... ¿Quien te gusta?

Eso si me tomo desprevenida, contarle seria algo vergonzoso, hasta sentia que el ambiente se ponia mas frío, haha es cierto que cosas... 《un momento》.

A lo lejos veia hielo, ¿hielo? eso era imposible, a menos que...

\- ¡Sasuke!

\- lo sabia...- no daba tiempo de explicaciones apenas logre lanzarme sobre él para evitar que un fragmento de hielo fuese clavado en su corazón.

\- Zabuza a regresado- grito Kakashi

\- Y viene con el demonio oculto entre el hielo- decia Menma con una sonrisa.

En la alde de Konoha una extraña sensación taladraba la conciencia del tercero... fue tanto su temor que mando a llamar a minato a su oficina.  
\- Sandaime ¿que sucede?  
\- Tienes que ver esto  
Le lanzo un pergamino, que Minato leyó rápidamente para después observarlo con mucha preocupación.  
\- Esto es...  
\- Si minato... estan pidiendo hacer los exámenes chunin.

_**quiero disculparme por la gran tardanza, la universidad si pide demasiado, pero me di mi tiempo para escribir este pedazo de la historia para seguir conociendo a nuestros queridos pesronajes. Espero que les halla gustado la trama y me perdonen mi ausencia. Sin mas por el momento ... o si espero que hallan notado que la historia fue en dos perspectivas. Bye**_


	7. La batalla comienza

**Quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia es obra de Kishimoto… si la obra fuera mía, haría un capítulo de Konoha High School… que me ven, me gusto esa serie hahaha.**

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que espero sea de su agrado.**

**Menma Uzumaki**

Todos salimos disparados hacia el agua evitando ser alcanzados por los fragmentos de hielo, el lago comenzaba a congelarse a una velocidad increíble, y de él grandes trozos afilados aparecían en dirección a nosotros, Kakashi tomo al Sr Tazuna en sus brazos, y procuramos escapar de ser asesinados.

Una vez que tocamos tierra firme no fue el final de nuestra aventura, pues más de cien flechas fueron hacia nosotros en busca de nuestra muerte.

-Chicos no teman, juro que los protegeré-

-Ya los sabemos sensei- le gritamos mientras esquivamos las flechas.

Sin embargo el bosque comenzó a congelarse, eso significaba solo una cosa

-¡donde estas maldito! – grite

Sabía que estaba por algún lugar del bosque, no era tonto, envió a Zabuza para descubrir nuestros movimientos y poder planear una estrategia contra nosotros, averiguando nuestros jutsus podría fácilmente combatir contra nosotros. Lo que él no sabe es con el grupo experimentado y poderoso con el que se había metido.

-Sharingan, ven tras de mi maldito- gritaba Kakashi

-Estilo de fuego: Gran bola de fuego- gritaba el teme

-SHANAROOOO- también Sakura mostro su titánica fuerza

-¡Me lleva el demonio!- todos su equipo es imbécil, cada uno mostro sus habilidades al enemigo, y esto provocara una gran debilidad. Para que tener enemigos con estos amigos… Golpe Mental.

-Tu eres diferente- escuche mientras un gran trozo de madera congelada me fue lanzado al pecho, lastima para él, mis reflejos son superiores al de cualquier shunin- has evitado fácilmente la lanza

-No habrás creído que con ese movimiento tan débil y predecible pudieras matarme- me reí de su incompetencia

-Lo sé- de repente miles de fragmentos de hielo me fueron lanzados en forma de sembons, algo dentro de mi me pedía que utilizara el manto del Kyubi para evitarlos, pero a diferencia de mi equipo, yo mostraría ese gran poder hasta que me diera la gana. No cuando este chico lo quisiera.

-Parece que no te has dado cuenta de la diferencia de nuestros poderes- le grite con mi usual arrogancia, ya me acostumbraba a ella

-Tienes razón, eres más fuerte que yo jinchuriki- el hablo, descolocándome completamente

-¿Qué demonios?- ¿Como sabía que yo era jinchuriki? estaba claro que Konoha, su tierra, sabia de su existencia como jinchuriki, pero el de la tierra de la neblina, ¿como conocía ese secreto…? ¿Era un espía?

\- En vez de preguntarte deberías ver a tu alrededor

Lamentablemente estaba en lo cierto, me desconcentre con ese comentario y miles de espejos me rodeaban

-¡Maldición!- exclame

\- Eres demasiado fuerte, pero te falta mucho que recorrer, me gustaría poder hablar contigo mas, sin embargo…- de repente los espejos desaparecieron- tu equipo no es lo bastante fuerte.

Cuando desapareció por completo, vi que Sakura estaba atrapada en una cárcel de hielo, y Kakashi era sostenido por el cuello por Zabuza.

-Maldito- volví a ver a mí alrededor pero el desgraciado se había marchado, deje de sentir su chackra, ahora mi más grande preocupación era mi equipo.

-¡Maldición!- vi a Sasuke maldecir mientras miles de fragmentos los rasgaban y con titánico esfuerzo los derretía para evitar ser lastimado… sabía que no iba a durar, pues en él se denotaba ya el cansancio, de cualquier ninja que hubiera gastado una considerable reserva de chackra. De repente vi que un fragmento de hielo atravesaba su corazón.

-Nooooooooo- grite

_Flashback_

_\- por aquí_

_\- Oh por dios es el hijo del cuarto_

_\- Es igual de guapo como el_

_\- Imagínate, de lo que será capaz más adelante_

_Me molestaba oírlos, nuevamente era olvidado, nadie ni siquiera recordaba mi nombre_

_Me encontraba en el Puente del centro de konoha, un pequeño lago ahí yacía, veía a lo lejos el sol esperando una señal, para cambiar el rumbo de mi vida._

_De repente un golpe sordo ataco mi cabeza_

_-Maldición-_

_-Perdona amigo- decía un azabache de mi edad_

_-Fíjate por donde lanzas eso Teme-_

_-¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarme así Dobe?_

_-Mi nombre es Menma Uzumaki- Me arrepentí de haber dicho mi nombre, pues conocía a la perfección cual sería la reacción de este chico al reconocer el apellido, tan conocido por toda la aldea de Konoha_

_\- Uzumaki? Ni idea_

_Que demonios_

_-Soy Menma Uzumaki, hijo del rayo amarillo de Konoha_

_\- ¿Y crees que por ser hijo de un héroe te tratare diferente… Dobe?_

_\- Temeeee-_

_-Dobeee-_

_No sé en qué segundo nuestros gritos se convirtieron en golpes, en patadas, mordiscos, y muecas de dolor, pues nuestro pequeño enfrentamiento verbal término siendo un percance con golpes reales, éramos dos jovencitos inmaduros de 6 anos golpeándose como si así el mundo se arreglara. _

_Cuando por fin cesamos a nuestra lucha (yo había ganado claro) debido a que sus golpes no asestaban con fuerza y no tenía ningún entrenamiento Shinobi, era lógico que perdiera con alguien experimentado como yo._

_-Maldición- dijo entre dientes- Lo siento_

_¿Se disculpaba?_

_-¿Por qué te disculpas?- agregue confundido, pues yo había ganado la lucha_

_\- Yo… no sé, un día mi hermano me hablo que un shinobi se comprende en base de golpes, parece que hice el perfecto experimento, y creo… que te sientes solo_

_Lo vi extrañado. Como él llegaba a esa conclusión, un shinobi no puede descubrir los sentimientos de su enemigo en base de golpes o si no lo sé pero este chico me causaba intriga. _

_¡No te preocupes!- de repente exclamo- seré tu primer amigo- comenzó a reírse frenéticamente. Era un gran, pero gran estúpido… pero me cayó bien._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha… y en la próxima yo te venceré- le tendí la mano y creo que fue ese momento cuando se volvió mi mejor amigo_

_Fin del Flashback_

Fue la primera vez que alguien reconoció mi fuerza y comprendió mi pérdida de identidad, se convirtió en el primer lazo con Menma Uzumaki, no con el rayo o la habanera, fue el primer lazo con Menma Uzumaki. Y ahora ver su cuerpo cayendo fue un golpe profundo en mi corazón.

-Temeeeeeeee- Estaba enfadado, furioso, su vida era importante, y ahora estaba muerto, ¿Sus sueños? ¿Sus tonterías? ¿Por qué ver esta escena me ardía en mi corazón? ¿Es en serio mi amigo… era mi amigo? Sentí de mí escapar toda la energía que había guardado de reserva de chakra… ¡No!, era algo mas, el sello del zorro comenzaba a romperse, tanto me había costado encerrarlo para esto.

Caí de rodillas intentando mantener mi cordura, pero sentía que el manto comenzaba a escurrirse por mi piel. Fue cuando de repente vi un trozo hueco de madera atravesado por el hielo- Gracias dios- logre articular cuando Sasuke llego en mi auxilio.

-Perdón Menma- tomaba de mí, de nuevo sentí el control de mi cuerpo y me zafé de el

\- No hay tiempo- mire la situación, Kakashi era el único que podía evitar que la situación se complicara, solo por su hiperactividad fue que lo atrapo zabuza, había que rescatarlo.

-¿Iremos a por Kakashi verdad Menma?

\- Usaremos su sabia enseñanza, Sasuke-

-Entiendo, vamos.

Ya no era necesario planear un tipo de estrategia, pues yo y Sasuke nos conocíamos tanto que logramos indagar hacia el plano más beneficioso para nuestra situación, salvar a nuestro sensei y gracias a nuestra extraña amistad no fue necesario en palabras hablar sobre nuestro plan, sería un poco improvisado.

Corrimos hacia el agua donde Zabuza mantenía a Kakashi por el cuello, Sasuke aprovecho para lanzarle dos shuriken de viento endemoniado, mientras que yo hacía un jutsu clones de sombra hacia ellas.

Cuando se dirigían a Zabuza este muy fácilmente las esquivo- Idiotas- alcance escucharle, lo que él no se había dado cuenta es que el jutsu solo fue una distracción que me permitió lanzarme sobre él.

-No caeré en ese jutsu tan bajo- tomo un kunai y lo atravesó en el costado de mi torax, lance un grito ahogado de dolor.

Se reía mientras veía a su alrededor-Ok ahora esperare a que el verdadero salga

Grave error- Tome inmediatamente su brazo y no lo solté

-Un momento, no eres una sustitución de cuerpo- dijo sorprendido al percatarse que no era una copia de clon, que desaparecería cuando fuera golpeada.

-Claro que no estúpido, algo que aprendí de mi sensei- escupí un poco de sangre- es que hay que sorprender al enemigo de una manera innovadora.

-¿Qué?-

Ni siquiera se había percatado que no trabajaba solo, cuando vio al frente era demasiado tarde, Sasuke se había acercado tanto que le permitió asestarle un buen rodillazo en el rostro de Zabuza que por segunda vez, le rompió la máscara y fue lanzado 5 metros.

-Sensei ¿Está bien?- grito Sasuke

\- Si lo estoy, all right- quiso decir con alegría, pero estaba tosiendo mucho

-Menma, ¡por dios, estas herido!- Se adelanto hacia mí y me tomo del hombro

\- Soy lo de menos, hay que ir por Sakura- mencione, claro que tenía una grave herida, pero el chakra del Kyubi la arreglaría muy pronto.

-Lo se dobe-

-Aun no he terminado- grito Zabuza saliendo del agua, emanaba un chakra poderoso, tan poderoso que era visible, de un color purpura oscuro, corrió hacia notros dispuesto a matarnos, este era nuestro fin si un brazo no lo hubiera detenido.

-maldición- dijo entre dientes

-No solo soy el ninja copia de Konoha- dijo sonriendo nuestro sensei- También soy la bestia plateada de Konoha

Lanzo con una súper patada a Zabuza a la otra orilla del mar, golpeo tan fuerte contra un árbol, que realmente pensé que no despertaría. Lamentablemente despertó

-No quería usar esta técnica, pero parece que será necesaria- hablo nuestro sensei

De repente nuestro sensei tomo una pose en medias cuclillas con los brazos cruzados y grito

-cuarta puerta ábrete

De repente un chakra plateado emano de su cuerpo, y el sharingan tomo el color plata de su cabello. Su cuerpo comenzó a expandirse y tomar una extraño color entre rojizo y plata.

-¿Cuál es ese jutsu? – pregunto Sasuke

-Son las 8 puertas de chakra… y mejor dicho, el fin de Zabuza- Nadie podría contraatacar el mayor jutsu de Kakashi, el mismo Guy sensei (Aunque fuese un perezoso) tenía técnicas geniales, que parece que Kakashi copio a la perfección. Quien diría que tendría tan poderoso jutsu bajo la manga.

-Este es el fin- exclame victorioso

**Sakura Haruno**

No sabía que había pasado, habíamos luchado fuertemente contra zabuza y el demonio del hielo, pero su fuerza era brutal, estaba destruyendo todas las barreras que me ponia enfrente, sin embargo, no me había dado cuenta que me estaba acorralando contra el bosque, cuando me di cuenta era demasiado tarde, estaba encerrada en una jaula.

Mi cansancio era brutal, temía a desmayarme y no ser capaz de salvar a mi equipo, a mi familia

-Lo siento tanto- me excuse, cuando estaba a punto de desmayarme, creí que iba a morir y que no volvería a ver a mis amigos, a Sandaime, a Kakashi, a Sasuke, a Ino, chouji, shikamaru, a Menma… De repente caí en la cuenta, no estaba sola, tenía amigos, tenía a quien extrañar, no quería morir, no debía morir, hice un titánico esfuerzo por romper la jaula que me tenia encerrada. Imposible, la sangre en mis brazos comenzaba a esparcirse. No puede ser, sin darme cuenta me descubrí llorando, por fin volvía a sentir lazos envolviéndome, protegiéndome y sentía rabia al pensar que los perdería.

-Kakashi, Sasuke… Menma perdóname-

Siempre lo arruinas Tenias razón Menma… siempre lo arruino.

….

De repente sentí un poderoso chakra en el lago, era inmenso y de un color plateado… ¿Plateado? Kakashi. Kakashi… ¡Sensei! Había comenzado su poderoso jutsu prohibido… las 8 puertas. Su cuerpo comenzaba a quemar el sudor que lo envolvía, su cuerpo exhalaba una neblina plateada. No me di cuenta cuando se lanzó contra Zabuza.

-Es increíble- En un principio creí que Kakashi era tonto, y ahora lo negaba, su rapidez había incrementado, con simples puños había lanzado a zabuza contra el suelo creando en él un cráter. Cuando lo vi cayendo, confundí su cabello con ondas del sol, wow, por primera vez lo vi en una pose genial.

-¡Sakura!

-¿Sasuke?

-¡Sakura!

-¿Menma?… ¡Por aquí!

Mis compañeros habían llegado al rescate, de repente en segundos cayeron en frente de mi, y me miraba extrañados

-Hai Sakura creo que no te la pasas bien- Ese comentario me desequilibro

-Pues claro que no… baka

-No tienes que ser así conmigo Sakura, ahorita incendio el hielo para sacarte

-Gracias… naniiiiiii

No Sasuke

-Teme serás imbécil- Menma detuvo a Sasuke antes de que me friera

-Pero

-La quemaras… déjamelo a mi

-Menma, sé que eres fuerte pero he intentado con mi fuerza parecida a Tsuna..-¿! Que!?

Menma solo tomo un barrote de hielo y este comenzó a descongelarse, y de repente lo quebró en dos mitades, me sentía feliz de salir, pero cuando vi el rostro de Menma tuve miedo total.

Unos ojos rojos con una pupila inundada en la oscuridad me veían fijamente- ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué es que Sakura?- Cuando lo mire otra vez… nada estaba.

-No nada

Nos dirigimos inmediatamente donde Kakashi mantenía su pelea con zabuza, fue un gran placer ver como zabuza caía al suelo.

-¿Pero cómo?,! como leíste cada movimiento!

Kakashi se acercaba lentamente a él con un kunai en la mano

-Cuando abro la 4 puerta, mi sharingan sufre una evolución, soy capaz de ver a 360 grados a mí alrededor así como equilibrar el uso de mi chakra para evitar consumir más de la necesaria y sin perder el conocimiento.

-Demonios, no puedo perder contra ti

\- No perderás… simplemente morirás.

Creo no me percate como sucedió, un espejo gigantesco apareció atrás de zabuza y en un parpadeo se lo llevo, y de repente de él apareció el chico de la máscara.

-Han pasado la prueba

-¡De que hablas!- había gritado Kakashi, pero al instante había caído inconsciente al suelo

-¡Sensei- Habíamos gritado al unísono

-No se preocupen, solo ha gastado mucho chakra. Son unos oponentes poderosos.

\- ¡Somos el equipo 7 de Konoha para que lo sepas!- grito efusivamente Sasuke

-Parece que tú eres el cabeza hueca del equipo- inmediatamente callo de boca, creo que sin notarlo tanto Menma y yo habíamos reído un poco- Eres del que mas me preocupare.

Con esas palabras desapareció en el espejo.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir?- decía Sasuke completamente desubicado…tenía que aceptarlo, también eso me descoloco.

-No lo se Teme- decía Menma viendo donde el chico se había marchado- lo único que sé es que él no ha muerto y regresara por nosotros.

\- En realidad vendrá por tazuna-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Un momento.. ¿y tazuna?

Inmediatamente buscamos en todas partes, el hielo se estaba descongelando y no encontrábamos nada

-¿Creen que habrá ido a su hogar corriendo?- pregunte

-No lo sé, es una posibilidad- decía Menma

-Pues vamos- Sasuke fue inmediatamente por el camino donde debíamos ir-

-Vamos Menma… ¿Menma?

Menma se encontraba ensimismado, tomando su estomago como si fuera explotar

-¿Ocurre algo Menma?- cuando me vio, me sonrió de una manera muy extraña, siniestra, cargada de odio puro, sus bigotes de gato se volvían más fuertes, sus colmillos estaba exaltados, era como si estuviera viendo… un zorro - ¿Menma?

De repente esa mirada desapareció, me miro y me dijo

-Lo siento-

Fue un golpe rápido, no sentí dolor, no sentí nada, tan solo cerré mis ojos y me entregue al sueño.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

-No puede ser- me golpeaba mentalmente- He olvidado a Kakashi, Menma y Sakura.

Estaba oscureciendo y tuve que volver a por ellos

-No puede ser que lentos son

A lo lejos divise por fin una figura, era Menma cargando a Kakashi y a… Sakura !Sakura! Inmediatamente salí corriendo a su encuentro.

-¿Qué ha pasado Menma?

\- Pues parece que ambos usaron mucho chakra

-También Sakura

-Eso me temo, cayo inconsciente cuando te marchaste Sasuke, en la mañana volverá en sí.

\- No puede ser, tenemos que encontrar a Tazuna

-Algo me dice que está bien Sasuke

-¿Como lo sabes?

-solo lo sé, hay que ir por él, carga a Sakura

-De acuerdo

Se me hizo muy extraño lo de Sakura, pues yo la vi bien, parece que no se distinguir entre una persona cansada y otra no, bueno esto me da la oportunidad de cargarla… y tocarla

-Ni lo pienses Sasuke

Que, lee pensamientos, hice una mueca avergonzado totalmente

-Tampoco leo mentes teme… solo eres predecible

-Dobe

**POV Normal**

La casa estaba oculta en el bosque, era una choza de un pescador, en ella dormía plácidamente Tazuna.

-Ese chico me ha impresionado, realmente es fuerte.

De repente alguien toca a la puerta, Tazuna se acerca a ella, cuando sale no ve a nadie, asi que decide volver, cuando se da media vuelta ve al demonio oculto en la neblina.

-Oh ¡Vamos!, tiene que ser una broma

\- No lo es, Tazuna

-Si tú has vuelto significa- bajo la mirada y ensombreció su rostro- Ellos han sobrevivido ¿Cierto?

\- Si, parece que fueron más fuertes de lo que creí, el jinchuriki realmente es abominable, y ese Uchiha… tiene un gran potencial escondido.

-Bueno demonio… o quiero decir Haku, es hora de traer de lado a nuestro premio, nuestro camino a una mejor vida

\- Si, Tazuna… o quiero decir Sr. Gato.

**Continuara… en una semana o en menos, verdad que los sorprendí, como les dije estos personajes están invertidos, creían que Tazuna seguiría siendo el buen constructor, en este mundo él tiene algo que ver con Haku,,, y ¿Qué será? ¿A quién es al que quieren? ¿Por qué Haku se preocupa por Sasuke? ¿Un premio… Quien estará detrás de eso? Los espero en el próximo capítulo.**

**Bueno pues quiero decirles que me agrada escribir mucho este fic, soy escritor y amo hacer esto, aunque aún no tengo la habilidad que tienen otros, pero iré mejorando. No he escrito mucho de paisajes y movimientos muy descriptivos, porque pienso que es su imaginación, quien debe trabajar en ello, pero si quieren lo hago, recuerden que son libres para hacerme cualquier crítica o sugerencia, por favor, porque he visto que no es muy leída mi historia, espero que pronto tenga más seguidores y mas likes hehehe, los deja su gran amigo Carlo Uzumaki.**


	8. Misión descubierta: Cambio de objetivo

**Los personajes utilizados en esta obra son de propiedad de Kishimoto, si la obra fuera mia, Menma, Sakura y Sauke de Road to ninja serian personajes de canon en la historia**

**Como están amigos míos, perdón por actualizar tan tarde, hoy me propuse a terminar el siguiente capítulo, que a mi parecer quedo perfecto. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**_Misión descubierta: Cambio de objetivo_**

Los arboles seguían su recorrido con gran rapidez, los veía pasar, las hojas caían sin rumbo aparente, las sombras de los animales, el extraño sonido de la nada, estaba solo, corriendo solo corriendo, como si de un sueño se tratara, estoy en busca de algo, no sé qué, pero algo que sabía es que no lo encontraría.

A lo lejos vi una extraño ambiente, parecido a un valle, no hecho por la naturaleza, si no por una gran combate, un combate que decidiría el futuro de los shinobis. Cuando por fin llegue lo vi, arriba de esa gran estatua, una vez mi hermano me hablo de ella, el gran Madara Uchiha el co-fundador de Konoha, él fue la inspiración para crear la aldea oculta entre las hojas, Madara fue realmente el primer hombre que cambio el mundo ninja, sin embargo, no podía pensar más en aquello, porque aquella figura, me veía sorprendida y arrogante

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Me pregunto desde lo alto, ocultando sus ojos entre su cabello oscuro

-Vine a rescatarte

-No necesito que me rescaten

-Por favor, Vuelve

Pero era demasiado tarde, una mano había atravesado mi pecho, la sangre escurría por mi boca.

-a -a -amigo

-Lo sé, pero… no me arrepiento

Entonces vi la sonrisa, vi esa sonrisa cargada de oscuridad, el ya no era mi amigo, era un monstruo.

**Sasuke** **Uchiha**

Me desperté de repente, había tenido una terrible pesadilla, -Que miedo- logre articular mientras me estiraba un poco. El camino había sido largo y tanto Sakura, como Kakashi no había despertado aun, ya no estaban desmayados, simplemente estaban dormidos, de seguro teniendo sueños de maratones o de hermosos paisajes, de repente vi a Sakura moverse ansiosamente, estaba sonando también. … ¿Que estará pensando Sakura? No pude evitar preguntarme, me acerque lentamente para escuchar que decía entre sueños.

-Me- Men- Menma

¿Queeee? Maldito Dobe Ahora mi novia aun no oficial está soñando con mi mejor amigo, eso no lo puedo perdonar, eso es infidelidad, ¿No?

-Por fa- vo- r … no

-Ni siquiera quiero saber que estarán haciendo, par de desvergonzados.

Me aleje de ella para no perder los estribos, me fui adentrando en el bosque para buscar a Menma que no se encontraba, ahora más que nunca debíamos estar unido y que se le ocurre… desaparecer, eso no es una gran idea. Ahora que el enemigo sabía que estábamos desprotegidos seria el momento ideal para atacarnos y matar a… un momento ¡Tazuna!

-Con un joder, he olvidado que perdimos a Tazuna

Llegue inmediatamente donde Kakashi dormía sobre una roca simulando estar corriendo y una Sakura gimiendo…

-¡Desvergonzados despierten!

\- Ahhh la juventud… ¿Sasuke?

\- Sensei, que bien que despertó, ¿Se siente bien?

\- Oh gracias por preguntar, pues siento que mi espíritu esta apunto de encender la llama de

-¡Perdimos a Tazuna!

-¡Que!

-Eso

-Eso que

Con un demonio no podía soportarlo, me arrodille enfrente de Sakura y le moví la frente (hasta ahora me percataba que si era algo grande), y cuando creí que no despertaría, comenzó a mover sus ojos desesperadamente y grito.

-¡Menma!

La veía defraudado

-Si ya termino tu "sueñito con Menma" tenemos que irnos

Veía a todos lados desesperada.

-¿Donde esta Menma?

\- Yo que voy a saber. Nuestra prioridad es encontrar a Tazuna y rescatarlo, recuerden que ese tal chico del hielo le busca y ahora que está desaparecido nuestra misión está en riesgo.

\- Wow Sasuke, has madurado, me alegra ver que la llama de…

-Si si juventud, primavera… Camine de una vez

Los tres nos adentramos al bosque rápidamente posible esperando encontrar a Menma en el recorrido

-¿Dónde está Menma, Sasuke?- Me preguntaba Sakura iba a responderle que no tenía idea de donde se ocultaba su novio… claro estaba muy celoso por haberle escuchado sentir algo por el dobe de Menma, sin embargo cuando voltee a verla me percate que estaba asustada, de seguro estaba muy preocupada por él.

-La verdad no lo sé- me dijo que los cuidara que iría a tomar aire fresco.

-Y tú se lo permitiste

-Sabes que nuestro compañero es difícil que comprenda nuestros argumentos… pero ya que adentraste el tema… ¿Por qué tanta preocupación?

De repente bajo la mirada, estaba realmente preocupada, pero no era una mirada de preocupación completa, estaba mezclada entre confusión y temor.

-Soñé algo extraño

-¿Algo extraño?

-Sí, primero soñé que se estaba convirtiéndose en un monstruo y me dejaba inconsciente y cuando despertaba la aldea de Konoha estaba destruida y solo quedaba él y yo, después venía a por mí – estaba realmente pálida y temblaba- Tenía miedo.

\- Sakura… no debes temer, el es incapaz de hacer eso, el nos aprecia, el te aprecia.

\- Pero fue tan real

\- Y que importa, recuerda que solo fue un sueño, los sueños no tienen nada que ver con el futuro.

\- Si tú los dices Sasuke-kun.

\- Confía en mí, yo conozco a Menma, puede ser arrogante y testarudo, pero el aprecia nuestra amistad, y sería incapaz de causarnos daño.

Mientras corríamos por la pradera también tuve ese miedo dentro de mí, ese sueño era demasiado real pero no quería preocuparle, Menma era un gran chico, un sueno de vez en cuando mal, no afecta a nadie ¿verdad? Eso espero.

**Menma Uzumaki**

No podía esperar a que despertara el equipo, tenía que ir en busca de Tazuna, mi poder se estaba saliendo de control… acababa de lastimar a Sakura, ¡Por kami! La había noqueado, yo prometí protegerla y deje que el poder del Kyubi me controlara.

-**_Siendo honesto tú me liberaste_**

Ahora me encontraba en el mismo lugar donde había derrotado a Kyubi, él se encontraba encerrado aun con las cadenas de Chakra del clan Uzumaki, se veía débil, pero sonreía

-¿Por qué sonríes?

\- **_Pronto saldré de aquí y no lo podrás impedir_**

**_\- _**Suenas tan seguro zorrito, déjame recordarte que estas dentro del cuerpo del hombre más poderoso sobre Konoha… yo

**_\- Sabandija, eres muy arrogante, sin embargo, mi poder se está filtrando, míralo_**

Lamentablemente tenía razón, la parte baja de mi cuerpo se encontraba envuelta en el manto del Kyubi y seguía prolongándose, a este paso perdería el control que he ejercido sobre él, y todo el trabajo habría sido en vano.

-Maldito seas, ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

\- **_Eso es lo divertido cachorro, yo no he hecho nada_**

\- ¿De qué hablas?

-**_ Tu cuerpo te está pidiendo liberar mi poder, la oscuridad que transmito está anexándose a tu odio_**

\- Eso no es posible, he hecho todo lo posible para mantenerlo en el límite

\- **_ Ese es el problema cachorro, te has preocupado tanto en mantenerme encerrado que has olvidado, al otro demonio dentro de este cuerpo_**

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuál otro demonio?

La imagen iba desapareciendo, el kyubi se hacía borroso, pero aun así pude escuchar su risa diabólica con el último grito antes de quedar en la penumbra nuevamente.

-**_Tu_**

Caí de golpe contra el suelo, un terrible dolor atravesó mi pecho, nuevamente estaba perdiendo el control, el poder del kyubi tomaba mi cuerpo de nuevo.

-No, no de nuevo- apenas mi voz fue audible, un increíble ardor quemaba mi piel, intentaba detenerlo pero cada vez se prolongaba más

\- Ayuda- apenas pude articular, mi cuerpo fue tirado al suelo y creí que moriría, si perdiera el control todo estaría acabado, el Kyubi saldría y mis amigos serian asesinados, y mi misión fracasaría

Todo paso tan rápido, solo vi un reflejo de una persona saltando delante de mí, con una mano lanzándola sobre mí, la imagen de la luna se reflejaba en su vestido rosa con imágenes de flores.

-¡Detención!

Coloco su mano sobre mi pecho y todo el chakra maligno fue drenado por aquel individuo, antes de perder la consciencia vi unos ojos negros mirándome fijamente.

Cuando desperté, me encontraba en medio de la nada, sobre un pastizal oscuro y floreado, mi cuerpo estaba entumido y sentía una terrible quemazón sobre mi parte baja de la cintura, por poco el poder del kyubi me quemaba vivo.

-No te muevas, te dañaras.

Me levante de golpe a pesar del dolor y tome una compostura de batalla, cuando vi su rostro quede sumamente sorprendido. Era una chica de cabello corto, era un poco más alta que yo, su mirada era alegre e influía autoridad, tenía una sonrisa maternal… Pero en sus ojos vi la más profunda oscuridad, y ¿Por qué lo sé?, Porque esos ojos los veo cada que me despierto en la mañanas.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Me conocen de muchos nombres, pero puedes llamarme Haku

\- Tú eres

\- Si yo soy tu enemigo

Iba a tomar un kunai de mi pantalón, pero me vi totalmente arrinconado con tres picos de hielo

-Por favor, mi intención no es pelear contigo, o ¿Para qué te habría curado?

\- No lo sé, el del enfermizo juego eres tu

Se reía sonrojada, entonces me miro y sentí un leve sonrojamiento, durante mi primera batalla con él o ella, ya no lo sé, tenía el cuerpo delgado, pero muy bien cubierto, tenía un rostro fino y dulce, parecía mujer, sin embargo sus movimientos eran feroces y sobrepasaban a la fuerza y velocidad que he visto en las mujeres de mi Konoha (Un poco parecidas a la de Hinata)

-No quiero lastimarte, en realidad me agradas un poco

-¿Agradar?

-Nunca te han dicho que eres guapo, ¿Cierto?

Ahora me estaba sonrojando, esta chica estaba coqueteándome, se acercaba lentamente a mí y yo estaba completamente paralizado, no digo que no me guste, (Soy hombre por dios), y esto me estaba emocionando, aunque la idea de creer que podría ser hombre me hacía sentirme un poco gay.

-¿A qué viene esto?- logre articular antes de que me besara.

-No quieres primero que hagamos esto

Maldición, no podía dejarme atrapar por mis instintos más bajos, pero tenía que aceptar que era muy bonita, me estaba atrayendo, tenía una cara más dulce que la de Sakura, pero tenía la misma determinación y fuerza de Hinata… Hinata.

-¡No! primero quiero saber ¿Cómo detuviste al biju?- logre sacar la fuerza necesaria para detenerla

-Está bien, podremos tener una conversación más placentera cuando te unas a nosotros

-¿Nosotros? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Mi amo te quiere en su poder, el conoce cada una de las habilidades y debilidades de los bijus, el me enseno el jutsu de detención, para evitar que el chakra dentro de ti se extendiera más de los limites.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién es tu jefe?

\- Aun no te puedo decir eso, lo que te puedo decir es que esta recolectando a los jinchurikis para entrenarlos y hacerlos poderosos.

\- ¿Entrenarlos?- eso sonaba sospechoso- No querrás decir para obtener su poder.

\- Lo puedes ver de esa manera también, busca poder a través de los bijus, para conquistar, pero no quiere ganar enemigos. Mi amo busca que los jinchurikis se unan a ellos, por voluntad propia.

-No querrás decir que los secuestra

\- No, de ninguna manera, él les da la oportunidad de convertirse en alguien, de obtener una identidad.

-¿Identidad?

-En este mundo shinobi, las personas que son diferentes pierden su identidad, a veces se las arrebatan, a veces ellos las pierden, son tan alabados que no saben ¿Por qué son alabados? O son odiados y no saben ¿Por qué tanto odio? O en tu caso y el mío, venimos de clanes poderosos que terminamos siendo la sombra de nuestros superiores.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- mencione claramente sorprendido

-Te he investigado a fondo, Menma Uzumaki y conozco la mayoría de tu vida, eres el hijo del poderoso Rayo Amarillo de Konoha así como de Kushina Uzumaki, también tienes al Kyubi sellado dentro de ti y tu existencia se equilibra entre ser la sombra de los héroes y la de un demonio.

Esta chica sabía demasiado de mí, lo principal, lo que me hacía vulnerable

-Comprendo tu dolor, yo vine de un clan especialista en el Kekkei genkai, el arte de los jutsus en hielo, mi padre era el líder de mi clan, nuestro clan era reconocido por las batallas que ganaban gracias a las tácticas de mi padre, cuando nací fui el orgullo o mejor dicho el trofeo de mi padre, lamentablemente al igual que tu perdí mi identidad, hasta que decidí crear mi propio camino.

-¿Qué hiciste?

Sonreía nuevamente, pero ya no era una dulce sonrisa, ahora marcaba una terrible y sádica mirada

\- Tan solo los masacre

El ambiente se había tensado, la palabra masacrar no influyo dentro de mi tanto, solamente pensé en lo difícil que debía ser perder la identidad y tomar el camino equivocado.

-Después de asesinar a mi padre y a mi clan, vague solo en la oscuridad hasta que me encontré con Zabuza Momochi. Él fue quien me llevo ante el que hoy es mi verdadero padre.

-¿Quién es?

-No puedo decírtelo mi lindo niño, pero pronto lo sabrás, si es que decides tener tu propia identidad.

-Eso es muy arrogante no lo crees, ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptare?

-Sé que lo harás, lo veo en tú mirada.

No sabía qué hacer, la mayoría de mi cuerpo quería alejarse de esta ridícula plática, pero otra parte de mí, una muy escondida, se le hizo apetecible descubrir que era ese tal tipo. Pero ahora no, tenía una misión

-No me importa, yo tengo mi propia identidad, y forjare mi camino sin necesidad de nadie y ahora debemos pelear, porque no dejare que mates a Tazuna.

En eso ella tome una canasta que se encontraba a un lado de ella y se fue acercando a mí.

-Yo solo tuve la misión de atraerte a mí para darte el mensaje. Esa era mi misión.

-¿Tu misión no era matar a Tazuna?

-ohhh, lamento decirte que de mi parte mi única misión era ofrecerte el camino de mi jefe.

-¿entonces qué?

-No debería decírtelo, pero me has dejado tan impaciente por sentirte más cerca- se fue acercando a mi entrelazando sus manos en mi cuello, podía sentir su aliento tocando mi rostro. Después me susurro al oído.

-Los engañaron, la misión de Tazuna no era regresar a construir el puente, si no venganza

\- ¿Venganza? A que te refieres

\- El sobrino de Tazuna, Inari fue asesinado por una orden del 4 Hokage

-¿Qué?

-El prometió asesinar al 4 Hokage, pero como este ha muerto, estos 13 años se ha dedicado a conseguir la suficiente plata para contratar a Zabuza y poder asesinar a la única descendencia del 4 Hokage.

Inmediatamente salí volando de ahí, ya no me importaba seguir con esta menuda charla, ahora temía por sus palabras. Fuimos engañados, Haku nunca estuvo tras Tazuna, Zabuza solo distrajo nuestra atención, Tazuna nunca haría un puente. La misión de ellos era asesinar a la descendencia del cuarto Hokage.

-Sakura

**Sakura Haruno**

Estaba muy confundida, tenía el recuerdo que Menma me había dejado inconsciente y que por esa razón me encontraba en ese estado, sin embargo Menma no estaba y todos estaban seguros que Menma sería incapaz de hacerlo, y quiero creer que le conozco para asegurarlo, pero aquella mirada cargada de odio era suficiente para temer.

Ahora que lo pensaba, estábamos a punto faltar a nuestra misión, si Tazuna está muerto, la misión sería un fracaso y aunque me llevara también con el sandaime sería incapaz de prever las acciones del consejo de ancianos, Danzou era un buen tipo, pero muy apegado a las reglas y esta terrible falla en una misión rango A no sería muy buena ni para nosotros ni para Kakashi.

-Pero tengo que cumplir la misión que me encomendó ella… Nuca rendirme

Flashback

_Me sentía muy triste, era mi noveno cumpleaños sola, esta vez el sandaime no pudo llegar y me encontraba completamente sola. Había invitado a Ino pero tenía que trabajar en la florería con su padre, quise invitar a Chouji y a Shikamaru, pero Chouji estaba muy cansado por entrenar con su padre. Shikamaru había aceptado, pero nunca llego, aunque no creo que me haya dejado plantada, es más seguro que se perdió en el camino._

_Cuando mire por la ventana vi a Kushina de la mano de un sonriente Menma, estaban riéndose porque Menma había tirado ramen en la documentación de Minato, Kushina veía a su esposo con una sonrisa, mientras Minato entraba rápido al restaurante para limpiar sus documentos._

_Me sentía triste por ello, Menma era feliz, Ino era feliz, todos tenían a alguien para sentirse fuerte, sin embargo no era mi caso. No puedo decir que Sarutobi era un padre para mí, porque él era un hombre muy distinto a mis preferencias como padre. Un padre debe evitar que sus hijos entren al vicio. El me impulsaba a probarlos, Un padre debe disciplinar a su hijo cuando comete un error. Si el error era de locos, Sandaime lo apremiaba. Ahora comprendía un poco de la actitud de Azuma._

_Salió corriendo de aquel vacío hogar, se sentía mal, quería a alguien… no lo que necesitaba era un padre._

_No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué se habían ido?, ¿Por qué murieron?_

_Cuando corría caí en frente del hospital, ¿Qué ironía? Pero no entraría, sería tonto solo por una raspadura, pero quería hablar con alguien, esa sería mi excusa._

_Entre en aquel plantel, había mucha gente de aquí por halla, shinobis por todas partes, doctores también. Fui con la recepcionista._

_-Podría ver a un doctor_

_-Claro deme su nombre y después se sienta en la sala de espera._

_-Soy Sakura Haruno_

_-¡Sakura Haruno!- su grito había puesto a todos a voltearse, si sabía que quería atención, pero esto era demasiado. Era un tomate vivo- Perdón por no haberla reconocido antes, ahorita mismo buscare quien le pueda atender._

_Inmediatamente salió corriendo Ventajas de ser hija de héroes pensé, en seguida seré atendida, espero unos 5 minutos mientras veía a las familias preocupadas de un lado a otro. Realmente estas familias venían porque era una emergencia y mírenme, yo venía por una simple raspadura y para tener compañía en mi cumpleaños._

_-Por aquí señorita Haruno-_

_La secretaria me guio por los pasillo del hospital hasta dejarme en un consultorio en el 2 piso._

_-en un momento la atenderán._

_Me senté sobre una silla mientras esperaba al doctor, vi muchos diplomas y certificados de excelencia pegados en la pared, también en la otra pared había una fotografía de tres personas. La del lado izquierdo era un hombre un tanto lúgubre, con una túnica y con la mirada de una serpiente, también tenía una piel pálida y cabello negro largo. El joven de la derecha era un peliblanco joven, se veía gracioso sacando la lengua al compañero de la izquierda (Aunque el de la izquierda parece que solo lo ignoro) y por ultimo una joven rubia don una gran sonrisa en medio, tenía un collar verde y se veía realmente hermosa._

_-¿Es usted Sakura Haruno?_

_-Si mucho gusto, doctora.._

_-Tsunade, dime Tsunade_

_-Tsunade_

_-Ok, dime que te ha pasado, que te ves a mí parecer en óptimas condiciones._

_-Me he caído y tengo una herida ¿Podría curarla?_

_\- Esta bien- se sentó a un lado de mí y cubrió con sus manos mi rodilla, un fulgor verde apareció y mi herida fue curada._

_\- Ahora me vas a decir ¿Qué paso?_

_\- ¿De qué habla?_

_\- Me dijeron que tenías una emergencia y por eso solicitaron la ayuda de la directora_

_Esa secretaria había exagerado las cosas_

_-Estoy bien no se preocupe._

_-Yo sé que estas bien, pero tu mirada dice lo contrario_

_\- Bueno… es que me siento algo sola_

_\- ¿Sola?_

_\- ¿Sabe algo? Es injusto mi padre, no lo puedo creer, dejar a su bebe en la soledad, no es justo, no es justo vivir una vida donde la soledad es la única amiga con la que puedes contar, ¿Por qué tuvo que morir? ¿Por qué tuvieron que morir? Pude haberles dado todo el amor que ellos querían, pude haber llenado de más felicidad su hogar. Sabe necesito a mi padre, necesito que me ayuden a montar bici, o que me ensenen a cocinar, necesito que me entrenen, necesito que besen mi frente y me digan que todo está bien- ahora me encontraba inundada en lágrimas- ¿Por qué tuvieron que irse?_

_-Porque cumplieron con su misión_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Si con la misión de salvarte, sin su sacrificio tu hubieras muerto, Konoha hubiera caído, el kyubi iba a ser liberado, ellos cumplieron su misión._

_-Pero…_

_\- Hay misiones en la vida que creerás que son estúpidas e innecesarias, pero habrá que cumplirlas, porque no sabes que tanto afectaran en el futuro. Mi hermano y mi novio murieron cumpliendo su misión- se sentó junto a mí- y me duele como a ti te duele, pero… no dejare que su sacrificio fuera en vano._

_-¿En vano?_

_-Ellos murieron para salvarme, si me dejo caer por la depresión los estaría defraudando, y me defraudaría a mí misma, por eso es que sigo viva y luchando para hacerme mejor cada día._

_\- Yo… no sé qué decir_

_-Quiero entrenarte_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Quiero entrenarte Sakura Haruno, Mi sensei tiene la firme convicción que serás hokage algún día, y me gustaría ser un pilar en tu proceso._

_-Tsunade_

_-Mejor dime sensei_

_-Gracias… muchas gracias_

_Me abrazo tan fuerte contagiándome la fuerza y el calor que necesitaba, desde ese día, ningún cumpleaños lo he pasado sola y desde ese día Tsunade se convirtió en mi modelo a seguir y en la primera persona que más aprecio…_

_Fin de Flasback_

Ya estábamos llegando al centro del bosque, estábamos seguros que sentíamos el débil chakra de Tazuna cerca, se debía encontrar muy cerca de ahí.

-Sasuke ¿estás enojado?

Desde hace rato vi a Sasuke refunfuñando y diciendo incoherencias, lo normal en él, si no fuera porque no me prestaba nada de atención.

-No como crees

No soy una niña estúpida y sabia comprender cuando alguien actuaba de forma sarcástica.

-Sasuke, ya dime ¿Por qué estás enojado?

-No estoy enojado, solo estoy un poco… no sé cómo decirlo… celo-tartamudeaba mucho

-¿Celoso?

-Mira una ardilla- salió corriendo y quise alcanzarlo pero una extraña figura se acercaba sangrando de un árbol… oh por dios es Tazuna

-¡Sasuke, Sensei, le he encontrado!

Se desplomo en el suelo y me vio susurrando

-Ayúdame

Yo era la única que sabía algo de ninjutsu médico y era necesario

-Voy de inmediato

Cuando me acerque comencé a aplicarle mi chakra, lo extraño es que no sentía ninguna herida emanando de él.

-¡Sakuraaaaaa!

-¿Menma?

Creí haber escuchado su voz, pero en eso sentí un kunai en mi cuello

-Hola… pequeña Sakura

Haku se encontraba planeando su siguiente movimiento, gato le había comentado que mataría a Sakura, y Zabuza le había comentado que le acompañaría ya no tenía nada que ver con ellos.

-Ese chico es tan guapo- se dijo así misma.

En eso un extraño ojo apareció de la tierra y se levantó, flotando en el aire.

-¿Cuál fue su respuesta?

-Negativa… sensei.

-Ve por el

-Como usted pida… Lord Kasekage.

**Hola mi amigos ¿Cómo están? Perdón a todos los que esperaban mi historia y les deje con la duda, he estado trabajando en otras cosas (y superando otras) que me tenían muy desgastado, pero por suerte ya estoy de nuevo, no prometo subir semanalmente esta historia pero si lo hare, tal vez pronto subiré un nuevo Fanfic que ha rondado en mi cabeza y espero que les guste. Se llamara "Naruto y Sasuke ¿De la Highschool?"**

**Espero que les guste y cualquier comentario se los responderé por medio de Inbox. Se despide su amigo Carlo Uzumaki.**

**Este Capítulo de lo dedico a ****_Nagisa Valliere_**** que me ha apoyado en este proceso difícil de mi vida, he invitando a que la busquen y lean sus fanfic que son geniales. Hasta la próxima.**


	9. Entre lagrimas y sangre

**_Hola mis amigos pues las noticias más recientes, ya compre una laptop y ahora ya estoy haciendo mis historias, ya comenzare a escribir otra llamada Naruto y Sasuke ¿de la highschool? Que promete ser ser de su agrado. También espero que les guste esta capitulo y sin nada más que decir me voy_**

_Carlo Uzumaki- Flashback_

Carlo Uzumaki- Pensamiento

**_Carlo Uzumaki-_** Biju hablando

[~~~]- cambio de escena o de perspectiva

**_La historia es de Masashi Kishimoto … si fuera mia le hubiera dado a Boruto el Byakugan_**

**_Entre lágrimas y sangre_**

\- _Itachi ¿Podrías entrenarme hoy?_

_-Claro hermano tonto, hace mucho que no me lo pides ¿a qué se debe?_

_\- Pues hay una chica llamada Yumma que esta realmente guapa, y dicen que los músculos la atraen mas_

_Itachi tenía una vena en la frente saliéndose_

_-¡Demonios Sasuke! nunca tomaras en serio los problemas del clan ¿verdad?_

_\- Vivimos en tiempo de paz Itachi, ¿Qué más quieres?_

_\- Bueno, en eso tienes razón, a parte no me gustaría verte despertar tan rápido el sharingan o peor aún el Magenkyo _

_-¿Magenkyo?_

_-Sí, es una habilidad ocular especial que te permite desarrollar jutsus poderosos, como el kamui, Amaterasu o Susano_

_-Eso suena bastante bien, pero ¿por qué no te gustaría que yo lo obtuviera?_

_-porque para obtenerlo necesitas ver a alguien importante para ti morir_

_\- Suena horrendo_

_\- Ni que lo digas, ni que lo digas_

**Sakura Haruno**

-¿Pero qué demonios?

Un kunai estaba aprisionando mi cuello y me tenía en una difícil situación, esto me tenía confundida. ¿Me han engañado? ¿No es Tazuna? ¿Es Zabuza con la sustitución de cuerpos?

-Ahora… muere

Estaba completamente horrorizada por la sucesión de los eventos, sasuke se había ido, Kakashi también, vi a Tazuna desangrándose, el grito de Menma y ahora voy a morir… Un momento, ¿Voy a morir? Estaba paralizada, realmente iba a morir en mi primea misión, mi primera misión fue solo para morir, y ¿mi sueño? ¿Y el ser hokage? No, aun no, no lo permitiré.

-¡Aléjate!- logre enviar chakra a mis pies, con lo cual pude dar un gran salto empujando a Tazuna y apenas salvándome de que cortara mi cuello. Tan solo de este acto el logro cortar mi vestido.

-wow, no eres tan inservible como lo pensé, niña.

-No sé quién diablos eres, pero te sacare la información con mi puños.

\- Eso también lo espero, niña

Me abalance sobre el para intentar insertar un gancho en su hígado, pero era ágil y con un salto evadió mi ataque y logro propinarme una patada que me lanzo contra un árbol. Choque y me desequilibre por un momento, pero no podía bajar la guardia porque tres kunais se acercaban rápidamente. Me agache lo más rápido que pude pero el maldito sin darme cuenta se encontraba frente a mí y con un puñetazo me lanzo contra unos arbustos.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puede hacer la hija de héroes?

Aproveche el momento y me escabullí entre los espesos arbustos, él se percató y comenzó a lanzar kunais cerca de mí.

-Eh maldita ¡Sal ahora!

Me tenía acorralada, tenía que analizar la situación, había oído el grito de Menma, el me estaría buscando, pero si grito y pido ayuda, este individuo me encontrará y el último golpe que me dio realmente me ha lastimado, y siento que no puedo moverme bien del todo. Si tan solo tuviera la fuerza sobrehumana de mi sensei.

Lo único que me quedaba era seguir avanzando y esperar a que me encontraran. Pero podía tardar, el bosque era amplio y estaba seguro que este señor solo lanzaba los kunais como un método sigiloso, así podría matarme sin hacer tanto ruido.

-Sasuke, Menma, ¿Dónde están?

Lamentablemente entre mi escapada quise subirme a una rama y esta se quebró lanzándome al suelo, con un estrepitoso sonido. Demonios Mi localización fue encontrada.

Entonces lo vi acercarse a mí, no podía moverme, y vi cómo se abalanzaba hacia mí para darme el golpe fatal. No es justo, no quiero morir. No quiero morir.

-¡Sálvenme!

Todo paso tan rápido, una figura dorada se había lanzado contra Tazuna y lo había lanzado contra una gran roca, la luz del sol impactaba con mis ojos y no me permitía ver, quien me había salvado.

-¿Estas bien, Sakura?

-¿Menma? – Cuando volteo vi de nuevo esos ojos rojos inyectados en sangre, realmente un escalofrió recorrió todo mi ser, pero ahora no podía preocuparme de eso, nuevamente Tazuna se había levantado.

\- Creí que Haku te iba a detener por más tiempo

\- Realmente no puedo creer que nos hallas engañado a todos Tazuna

Estaba impactada, entonces no era una sustitución, sufrimos una traición

-¿Por qué? Dije ensimismada

\- Por una simple razón Sakura, él quiere matarte

-¿a mi… pero por qué?

\- Lastima que tienes que pagar por los errores de tu padre, Sakura Haruno- hablo Tazuna con la mirada sombría

\- Errores de mi padre, no sé de qué hablas, ¡Mi padre fue un héroe!

\- ¡No! Fue un desgraciado que tenía a varios pueblos bajo su control, entre ellos el mío, el país de las olas ha estado bajo la sombra de Konoha todo este tiempo, nos manipulan, nos extorsionan, y si alguien se revela… lo asesinan.

Menma y yo estábamos sorprendidos de la fuerza con la que nos hablaba, no estaba un simple lunático frente a nosotros, sino que demostraba que muy en su interior sufría un gran dolor, estaba furioso, pero también cada palabra le ardía.

-Hace poco les conté que mi mejor amigo kaisa había si asesinado por el demonio del hielo, ¿cierto? Pues les mentí para llevar a cabo mi plan, él fue asesinado por ninjas anbu de Konoha- ahora me miraba con una gélida y sombría mirada- bajo las órdenes del Yondaime Hokage.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Mi padre sería incapaz…

\- ¡Nina estúpida! ¿Al menos conoces a tu padre?, yo sé bien que ni siquiera conociste a tus padres… ¿O me equivoco?

\- Yo… Yo

\- Entonces ¿Por qué crees que ellos son buenas personas? Te lo diré, un Hokage siempre está en busca de la protección de su propio pueblo… nada más y todos los que interfieran en su camino, son brutalmente asesinados. Kaisa era el mayor contrabandista, él era al que conocían como Gato.

\- ¿Qué dices? – decía Menma participando en esta enferma platica

-El país de la solas siempre ha sido un pueblo pobre y sin esperanzas de un mejor mañana, si no fuera por Gato el dinero nunca llegaría al país, es por esta razón que el comenzó una campana en el contrabando, para cambiar a su país, para darnos una mejor vida.

\- ¿Hay otras maneras?- decía Menma con su clásica altivez

\- Realmente crees que n este podrido mundo existe eso de la honradez, la única manera de obtener dinero es robando, la única manera de obtener amor es arrebatando, la única manera de ser respetado es influenciar miedo. Esta es la verdadera paz en días de guerra muchacho idiota. Kaisa lo sabía, yo lo sabía y el Yondaime lo sabía, por eso mando a matar a Kaisa, porque él era una amenaza en su supuesto mundo perfecto.

-Mi padre tenía sus razones- quise hablar firme pero el tenía razón, no conozco a mi padre y no sé si tuvo algo que ver.

\- Si tenía o no sus razones, eso no le daba derecho de asesinar a Inari

-¿Qué?

\- El día que los Anbu llegaron al hogar de Kaisa Inari se encontraba con ellos, el intento proteger a su padre- ahora tenía lágrimas en sus ojos- en la orden decía matar a Gato y a sus cómplices- nuevamente me veía pero con profunda rabia en su mirada- Inari no fue visto como el niño que era con miles de sueños, fue visto como un cómplice, fue visto como un simple sacrificio… Desde entonces yo jure vengar a mi nieto, nuevamente me veía pero con profunda rabia en su mirada- Inari no fue visto como el niño que era con miles de sueños, fue visto como un cómplice, fue visto como un simple sacrificio… Desde entonces yo jure vengar a mi nieto, yo jure matar al 4to Hokage – tomaba un Kunai de su pantalón- Es por eso… ¡que te matare!

\- ¡No te lo permitiré Tazuna!- grito Menma pero en eso una gran shuriken se dirigió a él y por poco la esquivo- Maldito

\- Nos volvemos a ver enano jinchuriki- decía Zabuza que había llegado a la pelea

\- ¡Eres mía!

\- ¡Sakuraaaa!

Me encontraba en silencio total, no podía creer nada de la que Tazuna me decía ¿Mi padre… un asesino?

_-Tu padre dio su vida para darte un futuro_

_-El 4to se sacrificó para que tú pudieras vivir_

_\- Tu padre cumplió con su misión, él tenía la firme esperanza que cambiarias este mundo_

_\- Yondaime Hokage, el héroe de Konoha_

Y si Tazuna tenía razón, y mi padre fuera un asesino, todo lo que me han dicho de él es una mentira.

_Nina estúpida_

Tsunade

_-si no concentras el suficiente chakra en tu palma no podrás romper nada_

_\- pero sensei_

_\- Quieres demostrarle al mundo que tienes fortaleza ¿No?_

_-Claro sensei, quiero algún día ser como mi padre_

_-No, tu nunca llegaras a ser como el_

_-Pero sensei…_

_-Tu eres Sakura Haruno, niña que nació hace 12 años y con la convicción de ser Hokage algún día verdad._

_\- Sensei_

_-tú tienes tu propia identidad Sakura, no trates de ser como alguien, aunque sea tu padre, madre o mejor amigo, Tu eres Sakura Haruno… ¡Demuéstralo!_

Demuéstralo

No sé de donde saque el valor pero tome el puno de Tazuna que se dirigía hacia mí y logre detenerlo tan solo raspando la parte entre el anular y el pulgar.

-¿pero qué demo…?

-Sabes algo, tienes razón, no conozco a mi padre, y no sé si lo que dices es correcto pero- lo tome con más fuerza para que no pudiera escapar, no soltaría su puño por nada del mundo y comencé a aplicar más chakra en mi puno izquierdo- ¡No pienso morir!

Logre asestarle un golpe tan grande que con su cuerpo rompió 5 árboles en el recorrido.

-¡Yo seré Hokage! No lo olvides

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

**Menma Uzumaki**

-¿Sakura?

Estaba completamente asombrado, no sé de donde había sacado tanta fuerza pero significaba que ella era completamente poderoso, estaba tan orgulloso de verla y descubrir que ya no era una simple niña, hacia honor a su banda de genin.

-Deja de ignorarme bastardo

Zabuza era poderoso, lo acepto, pero peleaba sin estrategia, sin usar el intelecto, era solo fuerza bruta, él era sigiloso con el arco y las flechas pero en este momento mis ataques no le permitían concentrase y a la vez, mi agilidad era superior. Gracias al jutsu de Haku había logrado detener el crecimiento del chakra del Kyubi y aun podía usar un poco de su poder, lo que no me vendría tan mal.

-Eres tan molesto lo sabias

-Maldito no quieras sobrepasarte conmigo

-Dime algo demonio de la niebla… ¿Para quién trabajan?

Si zabuza trabajaba para ellos también, tal vez el tenia las repuestas a las preguntas que tengo

-¿De que hablas?

\- Yo sé bien que ustedes tienen a alguien aún más poderoso tras de ustedes, te repetiré la preguntas ¿Quién es?

\- Es alguien poderoso- se había decidido a hablar- pero pronto tendrás que hacerle frente, cuando él llegue a tu ciudad

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Una invasión?

\- No es invasión cuando ustedes nos abren la puerta

-¿Qué?

\- Zabuza has dicho suficiente- No de nuevo esa voz- Hola guapo ¿cómo estás?

\- Estaba mejor sin ti

\- Zabuza ve tras Kakashi, no quiero que se interponga, distráelo lo suficiente mientras lucho con el jinchuriki.

\- De acuerdo Haku

\- ¡Espera!

En eso fui encerrado en una especie de círculo con varios espejos hechos de hielo.

-Este es mi jutsu secreto espejo demoniaco Cristal de hielo, del que no escaparas

\- ¡Demonios!

Intente salir del área donde me tenía encerrado pero dentro de los espejos ella podía moverse libremente y lanzarme esos malditos sembons

-¿Has pensado en nuestra oferta?

\- La pensé en el camino, y se me hace una pérdida de tiempo para mis objetivos

\- Ya veo… que mal, de todos modos te llevare a la fuerza

\- No puedes detenerme… tengo que salvar a Sakura

\- Sakura esto, Sakura aquello, no puedo creer que me cambies por ella… dime es tu novia

De repente uno de los hielos fue rasgado

-El único que podrá ser su novio seré yo ¡Sasuke Uchiha!

Sera posible

-¿Sasuke?- no podía hacer nada porque inmediatamente tomo de mi camisa y me levanto

\- Mira no me importa que seas mi amigo, si te acercas a Sakura juro que

\- ¡eres un estúpido!

-ohhh te revelas

\- No idiota no eso ¿Por qué demonios entraste?, pudiste haber atacado desde afuera y tendríamos ventaja Teme

\- Yo… pues… no lo había pensado así, quería entrar de la manera más cool y espectacular- ahora tenía una gran gota en la frente

\- ¿Qué demonios hare contigo?

\- Con que él es tu amigo, el Uchiha

\- ¿y tú quién demonios… eres? Oye te han dicho que eres hermosa

\- Si varias veces, pero solo me interesa tu amigo de atrás

\- Demonios Menma, me las pagaras, como es que tú siempre sales ganando.

-Teme, enfócate, ella no está jugando, ella va a matarnos si le damos la oportunidad… ¡cuidado!

Una lluvia de sembons se dirigía a nosotros

-¿Cómo la vamos a detener?- decía sasuke tomando posición de batalla

\- Aun so lo se

\- No lo entiendo Menma Uzumaki, lo veo en tus ojos, una parte de ti quiere venir con nosotros pero otra parte te pide quedarte, ¿A qué se debe?

\- Le he prometido a mi padre que traería a mi equipo a salvo

\- Menma- Sasuke se veía impresionado

\- Alguien que abandona a sus compañeros es un cobarde, no quiero ser tratado como un cobarde.

Necesitaba pensar-Tal vez con mi jutsu de sombras

-Dobe no creo que funcione simples clones

\- No el jutsu de sombra de clones

-Entonces… ¿Cuál?

La única manera de salir de ese embrollo era utilizar mi jutsu secreto, pero tendría que utilizar las colas del Kyubi e implantarlas a mis clones, pero ahorita con mi inestabilidad eso sería imposible ¿Qué debo hacer?.

-¡Hey Menma!- hablo Haku

-¿Qué quieres?

¿Entonces estimas a tus compañeros?-

La pregunta era compleja ¿Estimar a mis compañeros? Sakura había mostrado ser una buena compañera y Kakashi era tonto hiperactivo pero era nuestro sensei y sasuke… él era mi mejor amigo. Quería que le diera una respuesta… se la daría.

-Kakashi es un idiota que actúa antes de hablar, lo que provoca que algunas misiones sean más difíciles que otras, pero su voluntad es inquebrantable y lucha por lo que es correcto.

-Sakura es una genin que ha vivido en la soledad tanto tiempo, pero la ha superado, he visto tantos casos de suicidios de personas que no pueden escapar de la soledad, pero sakura sigue creciendo aun después de tanto que ha perdido, ella tiene un sueño… y lo cumplirá.

Sasuke me veía extrañado, era la primera vez que hablaba de ellos con las palabras de mi corazón, con palabras sinceras que demostraban que si tenía algo de humano después de todo.

-y también tengo a mi idiota, estúpido un gran teme a mi lado, de mi mejor amigo Sasuke uchiha, la primera persona que me hablo por quién era, y no por lo que mis padres son, el me reconoció como Menma Uzumaki, shinobi de la aldea de Konoha y él ha decidido volverse mi rival, así que me hare más fuerte cada día para evitar que gane…

-Menma tu…

-Este chico

\- No importa cuántas veces caiga, o me derroten, nunca dejare de velar por mis amigos.

-Menma me impresionas lo sabes.

\- Lo se Sasuke

En ese momento todos los espejos mostraban la figura de Haku.

-Ya veo, así que por propia voluntad no vendrás conmigo, tal vez podría convertirte en un vengador

\- ¿Un vengador?

\- si serias capaz de dejar a lado tus sentimientos si asesino a uno de tus amigos - ¿De qué demonios habla? – Cuando tus amigos mueran tú me buscaras para la venganza y así obtendrás el poder que tanto anhelas.

\- Estas enferma

\- Es un acto desesperado, Tazuna asesinara a Sakura y Kakashi ahora que está débil no será competencia para zabuza y ese Uchicha

Se le quedo mirando a Sasuke. Tenía un terrible presentimiento

-Si el muere… tú te volverás el demonio que buscamos

Todo paso tan rápido, detrás de Sasuke la imagen de Haku había aparecido y le había lanzado 3 sembons al corazón. No supe que pensaba, tan solo actué, tan solo hice lo que creí correcto. Salvarlo.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Sasuke se vio empujado, ni si quiera vio lo que venía, estaba tan distraído por la plática que tenia que no había visto a Haku posicionarse atrás de el para darle el golpe fatal. Pero no lo sintió, no sintió nada. Fue cuando se dio cuenta, había sangre en su rostro, caliente, escurriendo en su mirada. No era su sangre, no era de él.

-¿Menma?

Habian varios sembons incrustados en el cuerpo de Menma, el tan solo cayó al suelo, se derrumbó sin fuerzas, casi sin vida.

-¡Menma!

Sasuke fue corriendo a su encuentro.

-¡Menma por dios Menma!

-Podrías callarte- tosía sangre- esto no es tan doloroso como se ve

-pero… ¿Por qué?

\- Porque eres mi amigo, y prometí protegerte, prometí protegerlos, y también…

Entonces le susurró al oído algo que Haku no pudo escuchar, algo que solo Menma y Sasuke sabrían, y fueron sus últimas palabras, las últimas palabras antes de tener el cuerpo sin vida de Menma en sus brazos.

-Menma

-Demonios, esto no debía haber pasado, pero lastima, ahora tendré que llevar su cuerpo ante el amo.

-Tu

-Supéralo, en este mundo la muerte es algo normal- el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó al oír eso- mientras más luchas en este mundo, más te encuentras con la ironía de este mundo, todos confiaban en él, él era el hijo del rayo y de la habanera, pero aun así, no lo hace inmortal.

-¡Tu!

\- Y mientras más vives, veras más amigos caer, a familiares, amores, a tus padres y hermanos, ese es la vida de un shinobi.

Lentamente Sasuke cargo el cuerpo de Menma, inmóvil, sin vida.

-¡Cállate!

En ese momento la atmosfera se calentó, el chakra de Sasuke comenzó a elevarse hasta que se hizo visible, su mirada era fría y sedienta de sangre, sus ojos comenzaban a tener una transformación, pero no era el sharingan común, no era el simple sharingan. Una especie de imagen atómica se vio plantada en su cornea y sangre comenzó a salir de ella.

-¡Te matare!

Cuando pronuncio estas palabras, un círculo de chakra alrededor de él se prendió en llamas, unas llamas negras y oscuras, el hielo de los espejos comenzaba a derretirse, estas llamas cubrían el cuerpo de Sasuke y Menma.

-¡no puede ser!- gritaba haku- será que es el legendario Magen…

No le dio tiempo de terminar, tuvo que escapar de una gigante bola de fuego.

-Demonios

Todos los espejos explotaban del gran calor que las llamas negras que expulsaba Sasuke frenéticamente.

Haku intento formar otras pero en eso una llama lo atrapo del traje y cuando intento quitárselo, el brazo de Sasuke le había tomado de la manga.

-Imposible, pero ¿Cómo?

Sasuke se encontraba oscuro e indiferente por primera vez

_-"La única manera de obtener el Magenkyo Sharingan es"_

-Él me dijo- hablo Sasuke mas para sí mismo que para haku

Entonces en la mente de Sasuke vio a Menma hablarle, decirle sus últimas palabras antes de partir de este mundo.

_-Tienes que ver a tu mejor amigo morir- decía Itachi como en un sueno_

-Él me dijo… No quiero que muera tu sueño.

En eso el brazo de Haku fue prendido en llamas, y su rostro fue golpeado fuertemente por un Sasuke con los ojos envueltos entre lágrimas y sangre.

**Sakura Haruno**

Ya veía con más claridad los movimientos de Tazuna, me acostumbre a ellos, los veía moverse, atacar despiadadamente, pero la lucha incrementaba, tenía que detenerlo antes que esto terminara mal, tenía que darle un golpe certero al pecho para inmovilizarlo por completo.

-Maldición, soñé tantos días con esto, anhele llegar en el momento en que tomaría tu vida y vengaría la muerte de mi querido nieto, de Inari, ¡No puedo fallar!  
Sus movimientos se hacían débiles, ya no luchaba con estrategia, golpeaba y atacaba sin asestar.

Quiso golpearme pero logre saltar a tiempo y golpeo un árbol que logro apenas derribar.

-¿Tú también sabes usas el chakra correctamente verdad?

-No eres la única, estúpida niña

En eso un terrible presentimiento calo por mi ser, la atmosfera se había calentado demasiado, pare mis movimientos y Tazuna también

-¿Qué demonios?

En eso vimos un bulto envuelto en llamas y cubierto de hielo lanzarse cerca de nosotros, lo cubría una extraña llamarada negra y apenas le protegía una pequeña y delgada línea echa de hielo.

-¿Pero si es?-

\- Es Haku… ¿Pero cómo?- grito Menma

Entonces vi acercarse una figura que estaba rodeada de llamas negras, de seria poder decir que no reconocí aquel infernal mirada, pero la reconocí, él era el simpático y torpe chico de mi equipo. Sasuke Uchiha.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

A lo lejos una terrible batalla estaba por terminar, estaba el puente completamente rodeado de una extensa niebla, y Kakashi tenía dos flechas en sus hombros, jadeando hacia el extremo del puente.

-Maldición, estoy muy cansado

-Por fin, fuiste una presa muy difícil pero al fin acabaré con la bestia plateada de Konoha

Entonces ambos se dieron cuenta, unas llamas negras se extendían por todo el bosque.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntaba Zabuza completamente desconcertado

-Sera… Amaterasu- Kakashi comprendía la gravedad del asunto, si Sasuke había utilizado el Amaterasu es porque había despertado el Magenkyo y eso significaba solo una cosa

(Sakura… o Menma estaba muerto)

Kakashi escupió un poco de sangre y quiso levantarse, pero des flechas incrustadas en su hombro le detuvieron.

-No hagas el intento las flechas están en los puntos de unión de tu hombro y los brazos, he detenido el jutsu de 8 puertas y con la niebla no podrás engañarme con tu sharingan.

\- Aun hay un jutsu que quiero probar… pero acabara con las ultimas reservas… ¡Kamui!

Entonces en ese momento uno de los brazos de Zabusa desapareció

-aaaaaaaa…. ¡Qué has hecho!

Lentamente Kakashi se fue arrebatando las flechas y grito

-Puerta de la vida ¡Ábrete!

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

_-__**Sé que quieres morir muchacho… pero no puedo permitirlo… aun te necesito**_

**_Muy pronto tu mundo estará envuelto en las llamas de la desesperación y tu serás participe de la gran resurrección del poder del kyubi … ¡De mi poder!_**

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

-Señor no se ha recuperado del todo después del ataque de hace 12 años y aparte sus relaciones son muy complicadas con Konoha. – decía un hombre de cabello negro con tres marcas de colmillo en la mejilla.

-¿Dices que Lord Kasekage está mal Anako?- decía una mujer pelirroja con la banda de Suna

-No es eso… solo que…

-Cállense

En eso una chica rubia entraba en el recinto

-Anako y Yuto, ustedes serán los acompañantes del hijo del Kasekage

-Pero Temari-san, creí que ustedes

-Anako es suficiente- decía imponente Yuto- eso significa que usted y Kankuro sempai no irán ¿cierto?

-Gaara- sama, no quiere que salgamos heridos. Y en los próximos exámenes chunin muy pocos sobrevivirán y…

\- solo vamos por 2 objetivos… y hay que cumplirlos por mi padre- decía un chico de ojos aguamarina y cabello rojo, con dos calabazas de arena a los lados- Por el pueblo de sunagakure.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que sea de su agrado, a mí me gustó mucho las ideas que hacían referencia a lo del clásica lucha de Naruto y Haku en el puente Naruto… pero ya que este es un mundo alterno se me hizo adecuado esto, espero que les agrade este capítulo, imagínense la lucha de Kakashi y Sakura mientras Menma habla e imaginen la mirada estupefacta de Sasuke… lo tengo en la imagen y será increíble… Lo juro.**

**Me ha gustado realmente hacer mucho este fic, y ya me compre una lap top y espero ya poder hacer los capítulos más seguidos, así que por favor a los que siguen esta historia déjenme un pequeño review para que no me sienta tan abandonado, y espero que esta historia les siga gustando, Con mucho cariño y entrega su amigo Carlo Uzumaki.**


End file.
